Taken
by TeamAlecVolturiForever
Summary: Renesmee thought that she would love Jacob forever when she finally was older, but when she has been kidnapped to join the Volturi she learns to love another, but does he love her back. SORRY STINK AT SUMMARIES. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Taken

Bella's Pov.

It's been 3 years since the Volturi War and we are finally relaxing; Edward, Renesmee, and I. Edward and I were just putting Renesmee to bed.

"She's getting older by the minute," I said to my loving husband.

"Yeah." Edward says monotone.

I frown at him, "What's wrong."

"It's just that soon she she'll start to fall in love with that mutt," he stares at our daughter

"Edward," I say angrily to him, " Jacob has been a very great help to us, and no matter what you say about him."

"We still have a couple of years," I say to him softer.

Yeah, maybe, and maybe you should have chosen him instead of me since he's a better help with Renesmee than his father."

Now that was a low blow even for him, "you know what we are not going to even have this discussion now okay."

"Whatever."

We stared at each other angrily as we left the room. We ran to Cullen's house, the rest of my loving family in silent.

Renesmee Pov.

Every night I would wake up with visions of the Volturi kidnapping me, but I never worried because I was no Alice, so I couldn't see the future, and I knew they were just nightmares anyway. I was trying to hide them from my father for three years, but it's not easy trying to hide something from a mind reader. I was feeling a little thirsty, so I got up and walked towards the kitchen to get some chocolate milk.

Then I heard a voice," How do you drink that nasty stuff."

Scared, I turned around and dropped my glass all over the floor and the stranger.

"Dude, this will never ever come off, I already destroyed my last robe because of accidents like this. I mean what's with you people dropping your chocolate milk on the floor all over people. This stain will last for eternity."

"What's wrong with _you_, have ever heard of a washer and dryer."

A second voice says "Dude this chick is crazy. What the hell is a washer and a dryer. Whoa, is that a new video game, I so want that."

A third voice "Shut up Felix and Demetri, were supposed to be kidnapping this girl."

Simultaneously they said sorry. But as that's happening I slowly register what is going on, I was about to be kidnapped. Just as a made my way through the door, I was stopped by a large set of hands

"Not so fast, girlie," the one named Felix said.

"What do you want." I asked through my teeth.

"Well, I want to go home and drink some human blood, butbio, Aro said 'get your lazy butt off the couch and go to Forks and capture Renesmee," Felix complained irritably.

They all started to get lost in thought over human blood. After a minute I got tired and snapped at them.

"Um guys I'm still here, you know waiting to get kidnapped." I said irritated

"Oh right, forgot that you were there." Jane says

Next thing I knew I was being stuffed in a black bag.

"Wait who are you guys?" I asked I muffled from inside the bag.

"You still don't know?" Jane asked amazed.

"Well, if I knew then I wouldn't ask would I?" I snapped at her.

"Fine, but you won't like it, were the Volturi." Felix said.

My eyes widened to the size of quarters as they laughed as they heard my heart beat picked up. They laughed as they were carrying me...carrying me death sentence.

Bella's Pov

Edward and I made up at our family's house because Esme convinced us that we shouldn't be mad at each other for something in the past. Good. I hated when we fought. But something was wrong as we entered the house. I heard nothing dead silence, not even the soft flutter of my daughter's heart. My head spun as I ran to her room.

"Edward," I called.

"What," he asked worriedly.

"It's Renesmee, she's gone." And as those words came out my dead heart dropped.


	2. Not a chapter

Sorry Everyone this isn't a chapter. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the mistakes, that you probably noticed. I'm new at writing, but please comment for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'll check my chapters many times before i publish. Thanks for you nice comments. Especially Sinblade Nev9. Anyway keep reviewing and thanks for your support.

-TeamAlecVolturiForever


	3. The Decision

Renesmee's POV

I don't know where they took me now, but next thing knew I was thrown into some vehicle.

"Oomph," I said.

Now I knew where I was. I was on a plane and I definitely had to get out because I knew where they were taking me. I don't know how long I tried to get out of that stupid sack, but next thing knew I heard,

"We're here."

Finally they let me out of that sack, before I realize we weren't on the castle grounds yet, but in the city itself. Volterra. It was gorgeous, but that doesn't change the fact that I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. They actually trusted me to run behind them and not run away. Idiots.

And as if they read my mind, I heard Felix say, "You're running in the front so we can watch you. And since your mommy isn't here, we'll have Jane here torture you, if you try to escape and no one can block you." Dang it, I thought. (**Reminder: Bella is a shield and can block mental vampire powers.)**

Finally we reached the castle grounds and we past a human girl. She looked different than Guianna, the Volturi's human "pet" the one my mom described to me about.

"Where's Guianna?" I asked.

"Oh, she had a little accident, nothing to major, but sadly she didn't make it," Jane smiled evilly.

I gulped and thought is that all I can hope for, an "accident" that was waiting to happen to me. Then I began to worry about something more important. Mom and dad. What are they going to think when they don't see me? Maybe they'll I ran away with Jake, they'll hate that. They still think I'm too young to have a relationship with him. Oh I hope they don't-

"This way though the throne room," Demetri said snapping me out of my thoughts.

Then I noticed a cute boy that looked like she could be Jane's twin, held the door open for us and winked at me. I blushed. And my breath caught as I saw something so beautiful, so magnificent. The throne room. I couldn't understand how such evil people could live in something so beautiful.

I was told to walk towards the one named Aro. "Interesting," he said as he grabbed my hand. While his "brothers", so they're called, stared at me. I think I remember their names as Caius and Marcus from when I was a baby.

"What do you want from me? Trying to kill me again? Guess embarrassing your whole entire guard was not enough trying to kill me wasn't enough." I smirked, that then turned into a grimace, as everyone glared at me.

"Stop it all of you, it is true what she claims," Aro said and they immediately stop glaring.

"Sweet Renesmee, would you ever consider joining our coven, the Volturi," was this guy on drugs or something I thought.

But for some reason I had to think about it before I asked Aro, "Why do you want me?" I whispered silently.

Aro looked at me like I should have known the answer, "Your powers will make a great gift to the guard and we could even see what else you're capable of."

"Yeah, but everyone thinks of me as a kid," I said solemnly.

"Why you don't look young, I mean you look like you are thirteen years older than the last time I saw you, and that was three years ago."

**(Reminder: Renesmee is half human half vampire, so she ages and grows faster than an average human and stops aging in 6 years, appearing to look like an eighteen year old girl.)**

I kept thinking that Aro was right, I was old enough not to rely on people, it's not like I needed my parents. Aww Jake would be so heartbroken when he finds out that I left, but this time I didn't care. I'm tired of caring what people will think, it's time for me to be selfish for once.

Then I looked at the cute boy, the one who opened the door, was looking at me hopefully. And I knew my decision, so I turned back and smiled broadly and said "Yes, I will join the Volturi."

Bella POV

"What?!" I roared in outrage. "How dare they kidnap her, they're so going to pay!"

"Come down, love." Edward said sadly but soothingly.

"That's not all," Alice said miserably while I waited patiently. Kind of.

"Well," I said irritated, clearly not in the mood.

She paused, "They asked her to join the guard, and… and she said yes," The last part she whispered.

"What," I asked, my dead heart breaking to a millions pieces, "She said yes?"

"Yes," Alice said sadly.

"They must have threatened her or did something to make her….." I broke of sobbing into Edwards's chest. I couldn't believe what was happening.

Eventually I gained control of myself after and said, "We have to go get her back then," I said determinedly.

"Yes," Edward agreed.

"Of course," Alice said

It was settled the three of us would go and get my baby back.

Renesmee's POV

I was walking down the hall with the handsome boy that was leading me to my room. Wait Jake was my mate I can't think of this guy this way, well who cares I don't live in Washington anymore and he treated me like a kid anyways. My room was beautiful, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever saw, it even had a king size bed in the middle. I was in heaven.

"By the look of your face I can tell you hate it." He frowned.

"What no, I," then he started laughing so I only knew he was joking.

"That was not funny," I say angrily.

"Yes," he says gasping for air, "it was hilarious, and you should have seen the look on your face your face."

I continued to glare at him, but I had to stop because I eventually gave in and started laughing to. "Thanks I needed that, after everything that happen, that felt good," I said to him wholeheartedly.

"Yeah well at first I thought you were going to say no," he said sadly. Wait sadly?

"About what?" I asked confused.

"About joining us," he said almost shyly.

"Why do you care?" I asked still confused.

"Um, I, well, you know, I mean. Never mind," he says stuttering while looking at that floor.

"Hope you enjoy us, I mean the Volturi, um, no, wait. Never mind" He says as he leaves the door.

"Wait I don't even know your name," I say rushing out the door and grabbing his arm.

"It's Alec, Alec Volturi," given me a dazzling smile.

Alec. That day I knew I made a new real friend, Alec Volturi.


	4. I Love Her, I Think

Renesmee's POV

"Renesmee, wakey wakey," someone said next to me.

I blinked and looked up it and saw that it wasn't someone next to me; it was someone over me. Jane was hovering over me with a creepy smile on her f

"Ahhh," I screamed as I fell out of my bed. Wait, when did I even get in my bed? The last thing I remembered was Alec leading me to my room. Hmm Alec, wonder where he is? Hmm must have dozed off and not have known.

"Ren, Aro wants to see you in an hour," Jane said optimistically while jumping up and down.

"Ugh who gave you sugary blood?" I say sleepily.

"I'm just so excited that I have a new sister now," Jane said happily, " I know we're going to best friends and go shopping for clothes, shoes, looking at cute boys and-"

I stopped her in mid-sentence, "Wait, I thought you hated me, Jane, you know because of my mother and my family embarrassing your whole coven."

"Of course not, that's the past, but anyway gets ready to talk to Aro," she says while pushing me into the bathroom.

"Jane I don't even have any clothes," I say frantically.

"Ugh! Renesmee you worry too much, we already thought about that. Heidi and I went shopping before you came here," Jane said in a "duh" voice.

"You mean you already planned-" but I didn't get to finish my sentence because she slammed the door in my face.

I turned around to get in the shower and really saw the pure beauty of the bathroom. It was so big it was almost two times the size of my room at home. I finally got out of my trance and walked toward the bath. When I finished my bath I found a silky robe with my initials R.C.C (Reminder: Renesmee Carlie Cullen). I stepped out the bathroom to find a dress and robe on my bed. It was a Volturi robe and was as black as a raven's wings. I changed into my clothes feeling more beautiful and grown up than ever.

Just as I was about to head to Jane's room, I heard a voice that said, "Hey look at you looking all grown up." It was Demetri.

"Hello Demetri, I was just about to find Jane because I have no idea where the throne room is," I said.

"Well good I would be glad to escort you to the throne room," he said in a gentleman-like manner, "After you my lady."

I blushed when he said that, "Thanks, but you have to lead the way since I don't know where I'm going."

"Oh right," he said sheepishly while leading the way.

We ran, so in seconds we were opening the doors to the throne room. Demetri held the door open for me as we entered. Again the beauty of the room was breathtaking. Caius and Marcus weren't there, so I knew I wasn't going to be killed, because Caius would have been here to probably dance on my ashes if I was going to die.

"Ah, sweet Renesmee how has your stay been so far," Aro asked in such a soothing voice that it made my body want to curl up in a ball and sleep at his feet.

"It's been great, thank you Aro," I said snapping out of my trance.

"That's wonderful, but I have to inform you that we have be informed that your parents may be in here in a couples of hours to talk to you."

"No!" I screamed, "They don't want to talk to me, they want to take me back to Forks. Aro, I don't want to go back, I like it here."

"Calm down Renesmee," Aro said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, "We have no intentions of letting them take you back."

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

"Good now go back to your room and get ready."

"Get ready for what?" I asked confused.

"For your shopping trip with Jane and Heidi, of course."

Oh no. If they were anything like Alice I better worry.

Alec's POV

Ugh, do I like her? I mean she's pretty, but so are a lot of girls. I never really took interest into any of them because they are all liars with a fat load of makeup on. But Renesmee is different, right?

Ugh, this is all confusing; maybe I should ask Felix or Demetri. Nah, they'll make fun of me. Jane or Heidi, No way I'll never live it down!

What to do, what to do?


	5. Your Choice

Renesmee's POV

"Please Jane, Heidi no more shopping!" I screamed and everyone at the mall was giving me strange looks.

"Calm down Ren, it's only shopping and stop screaming, everyone is staring, "Heidi hissed at me, but not in a mean way.

"I'm tired and I forgot to tell Aro that I haven't hunt in days," I said exasperated.

"You have to hunt to survive to, huh," Jane asked, "Well can we shop for a half an hour, please?" she asked giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"No"

"Please," Heidi asked too.

"No," they were both giving me the puppy dog eyes, but I wasn't giving them the satisfaction of saying yes.

"PLEASE PLEASE," they chanted together. Now people were staring them.

"Fine."

"Yay!" they screamed excitedly.

30 minutes later

"Are we done now," I asked.

"Yes," they chorused together.

"Let's go home," which was the best statment Heidi made all day.

As we enter the car Jane asks me a question, "Hey Renesmee didn't you have a boyfriend in Forks."

Oh no did she know about Jake? Should I tell the whole truth if she does? Or should I lie?

"No," I simply answer.

She gives me a strange look, "Are you sure I remember hearing Aro saying that one of those mutt thingies imprinted, or whatever they call it, on you."

I blushed fiercely and decided to tell them the truth, "Yeah but I came to Volterra before I was allowed to date him, but I'm over him now."

"Really are you sure," Heidi asked, "We don't mean to pry, but we were wondering…"

"No I don't miss any of them, and you're my family now. They're the ones that treated me like a baby."

"Aww," they said together, "we love you to Ren."

I smiled and noticed we were at the castle, but there was a car parked in front of it. Oh no. I tried to run past Jane and Heidi, but they wouldn't let me through. So I tried running past the throne room and into my room, but I heard Aro say, "Not so fast Renesmee," from behind the doors.

I sighed as I opened the door. There standing next to my parent was the entire Cullen family. I just stared at them for a while.

"Ugh why on earth did you _all_ come," I suddenly yelled at them

They all seemed a little taken back. Esme was dry sobbing into Carlisle shoulder, while the rest were just standing there.

"Renesmee what on earth are you doing here and where did you get those clothes you know I wouldn't approve of you wearing that," my mother screamed at me.

"Why are you screaming at me, _you're_ not the one who got kidnapped, no offense Aro," he just smiled at me; he knew what I was doing.

"Renesmee do not talk to your mother in that tone. Look we know you were kidnapped and we came here to get you. Aro gave us permission to, so come on," Dad said tensely.

"No," I said while smirking.

"What? But Renesmee were your family not them," Emmett said sadly, "We're the ones that love you."

I glared at him so fiercely he actually flinched. I heard Caius laugh. "If you care about me so much than leave, because I'm happy here and I don't need you."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you will come with us now," Suprisinling Esme said.

"No." I said again, "now unless you want to meet my new friend Jane I suggest you leave," I said while walking over to Aro, "I've found a new home now."

Right on cue Felix, Demetri, and Jane walked in, all smiling wickedly.

"Your choice my dear friends," Felix said, "oh and Aro, Heidi said that the tour group is coming soon. Oh Renesmee is also able to try humans too if she wishes," he says while winking at me

I blushed, "Yes Felix I'd _love_ to try it. Oh and family," I said putting air quotes around "family" and turning back to them, "You heard Felix, didn't you? Heidi will be coming soon and I will be willing to try something new. I mean isn't that what you always used to say, "Try something new every day?" You are all free to leave now.

And I watched one by one my family walked out sadly as I smiled at them and stood next to Jane

"Bye "mommy" and "daddy"," I said putting air quotes around "Mommy" and Daddy." They just kept walking, ignoring me and for a second I felt empty.

When they left I asked Aro, "Do you think I was too hard on them."

"You did what was right."

After Heidi brought in the humans we dined, they were delicious, way better than animals. I then walked to my room, but bumped into someone on the way. "Oomph," I said as I hit the ground and had the air knocked out of me.

"Oh my God, are you okay," the guy asked worriedly on top of me.

"Yeah, um I'm fine," I finally got a good look at him it was Alec.

"I'm so sorry didn't see you coming."

"No it's totally fine," I said, though my head was hurting a lot.

"Let me walk you to your room, to make it up to you," he flashed me a smile. Was he flirting with me?

"Sure."

"I heard that you told off your mum and dad, right?" he said casually leaning at the door.

"Yup, guess you're all stuck with me now," I joked.

"Well I wouldn't mind you being stuck with me forever," again flashing me a smile.

I blushed again, "Yeah, um, thanks for walking me to my room. Bye"

"No problem."

I closed the door as he walked back to his room. As I was walking towards my bed I heard someone knocking at my door.

"Come in," I said. It was Demetri again.

"Does Aro need to see me again?"

"No, I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me."

"Sure," I said and his face lit up.

Bella's POV

"No no no no," I kept whispering to myself and broke out into sobbing.

"Shh its okay, Bella," Edward whispered to me comfortingly

"No it's not we just lost Renesmee to the people who wanted to kill her 5 years ago," I said crying into his shirt.

"Yeah I mean what happen to her. It's like they had an evil clone. I've never seen her act like that, Emmett said sadly.

"I know Em, but if Renesmee wants to be there we can't just force her to leave," Rosalie said pitifully.

"If only there was a way to lure her back, but not against her will. Something that she loves more than loves more than freedom," Carlisle said wistfully.

"Yeah," Alice said

Then we all looked at each other and we all knew the solution

**Cliff Hanger! Anyway what do you think will happen? Who is the Cullen's secret weapon? And will it work? And is Renesmee falling in love? Stay tuned.**

**Anyway hey this is TeamAlecVolturiForever, sorry for not updating for a while, I have been backed up with school work and also being grounded. Yay ****. Good Thing I was at my friend's house that happens to be so nice to let me write and upload my chapter. And a shout out to all my fans that have read the story and encouraging me to write more. ****. Aww this smiley face is so cute. Oh and constructive criticism is always okay. Please review and tell me what you think. **** So cute.**

**Anyways, peace out, **

**TeamAlecVolturiForever.**


	6. Alec! No!

Renesmee POV

"So Demetri what did you need to talk to me about," I tried to ask casual, but failing miserably by blushing lightly.

I knew he saw because he said, "Your blush is beautiful," and when I tried to hide my face he said, "No please don't be ashamed, you are beautiful and you shouldn't hid your beautiful face from anyone."

I blushed even more as I saw him bent down to kiss me. He saw that I didn't push back as his lips touched mine, so he took the chance to kiss me longer. I felt him smile against our lips, and though it was a simple kiss that only lasted seconds, I didn't care, it was beautiful.

He pecked me on the lips one more time and leaned down to whisper something in my ear. He said, "You will come with me now so we can finally be alone."

At first I was confused, but I understood entirely what he wanted. He wanted to take me away from the castle so we could be alone. I like Demetri I really do, but I wasn't ready for this with him.

"Maybe Dem, we should wait a while before we-," but I didn't finish because I saw anger flash against his face and it scared me.

"You dare refuse me," he whispered angrily, probably trying not to draw attention with a loud voice.

"No, I… I just don't want to do this now," I whispered quietly.

"You will come with me now," he said while grabbing my arm.

"No, Demetri, stop," and at the blink of an eye I saw Demetri flying through the air and landing with a loud crash.

"Alec?"

Alec was a killing machine; he kicked and punched Demetri till I thought Demetri couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop," yelled at Alec. He just looked at me like a mad man and then glared back at Demetri and ran away.

Edward's POV

As much as I hated this plan it was the only way to get Renesmee back.

That stupid mutt. We were aloud on their territory ever since our loyalty to them increased after the Volturi War, but it didn't mean we would waltz up to them and said, "Hey man!"

So when Jacob saw me and the rest of the family he knew something was up.

"Hey is everything okay?" Jacob asked worriedly. I knew he only cared about my daughter, "Where's Renesmee?" point proven.

"No, everything is not okay, Renesmee has been kidnapped," I said sadly.

"By who? I'll rip them apart," Jacob said angrily.

"Good we were hoping you'd say that," Bella said solemnly, "You wanna run or take a plane to Italy."

Jacob just stared, "What? You don't mean?"

We all nodded solemnly.

"Those stupid Italian bloodsuckers," Jacob said, "so how do we get her back?'

"That's why we need you, Jacob. To get her back. Aro asked her to join and she said," I paused.

"Well," Jacob said impatiently.

"Yes… she said yes," Alice said quietly.

"No."

Renesmee POV

"Omg Demetri are you okay?" I asked frantically.

His arms were out of his sockets and if he was human he would have been black and blue all over, heck he wouldn't have been breathing.

"Yeah, my body it hurts, a lot," he said feebly, "I'm sorry. I'm never like this I didn't mean to talk to you in such an impolite manner. I would never do something like that against your will."

I wouldn't have blamed him, I mean he's been single for all these centuries, anyone would get lonely too.

"Shh, it's okay Demetri, I'm okay, but you're not," I frowned, "I'm going to get Aro."

"No, stay," he asked urgently.

"Are you serious you look like you're going to fall apart any minute. I'm going to get help," I ran inside and screamed, "Aro, Caius, Marcus," and I bursted into the throne room.

They all looked at me in concern and Aro asked, "What is it Renesmee?"

"Please help, it's Demetri, he's hurt, badly," I said breathlessly.

"What," Aro yelled in rage, "What happen?"

"Not now Aro, come," I said urgently while grabbing his hand.

In seconds I showed them where Demetri was. Aro gasped when he saw his form.

"What happened," Caius growled at me.

"Well, um," I stuttered.

"Out with it!" Caius roared.

"I did it," said a quiet voice.

Alec.

"What you dare hurt Demetri, our best tracker," Caius yelled.

"I'm sorry Master."

"Sorry, you're,"

Aro cut Caius off and said, "Alec go to your chambers and Renesmee call Jane, Felix and Afton if you will?"

I did as I was told and ran to Alec's room and knocked on his door.

"Come in," I heard him say.

"Alec look thanks for saving-,"

"Stop," he interrupted, "Just go skip to your room and be Aro's little pet, because thanks to you im in trouble."

"Alec, look I didn't mean for you into trouble, I just wanted to say thanks," I said looking at my shoes.

"Look I don't need your pity and I didn't save you for your benefit. Look Aro thinks your special, and I f he reads my mind and finds out what Demetri would have done to you, and I just stood there, who do you think would have been more trouble?" he says while sighing, "Just go alright."

I'm sorry," I say one more time as I head out the door.

That night I cried my eyes out and got rid of all the thoughts that Alec and I could have ever been together.

Later in the night I decided to get up and walk over to Demetri's room. It was quiet. Strange. I knocked silently, but let myself in anyways. He was alone

"Demetri," I whispered

"Renesmee," he said whispering too, but in a feeble voice.

"Demetri, I'm so sorry."

"No it's my fault." He looked so banged up, but he was looking better than before, and all the cracks were gone too.

"Renesmee?"

"Huh?"

"I love you."


	7. CRASH!

"What?" I asked a little frightened. I mean we kissed, but did I love him?

"I love you, Renesmee Cu- Volturi," he said while smiling.

"I… I think you need to rest," I said urgently.

"No Renesmee I'm fine, but do you love me back?" he asked hopefully.

"I... Oh look at the time I gotta go to bed," I said leaving a hurt Demetri behind.

Ugh I'm such a jerk, but I don't love Demetri, and I don't know who I love anymore.

Then I heard a knock on the door. Ugh must be Demetri, wait he can barely move.

"Who is it?"

"Its Alec," I heard him say quietly behind the door.

"Come in?" I asked almost questionably.

"We need to talk," uh oh I heard the before.

"Kay, talk."

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said earlier," he said looking down.

"No, no, I'm fine,"

"Renesmee Cullen, look me into the eye and say that you forgive me then," his eyes were determined, but almost pleading with me.

"I forgive you Alec," he started smiling like it was Christmas morning.

"Thanks Renesmee ill make it up to you," then he got a look in his eyes that looked like… lust? Strange.

"I'm sorry I just find I t hard to be away from you," he said.

And with that he kissed me on the lips for a while and left.

I stayed up all night thinking about either Alec or Demetri. I had two awesome guys that liked me and I didn't know which one to choose and on top of that I still had Jake to worry about.

Jacob's POV

Today we leave to the land of the bloodsuckers to get Nessie back. I will get her back if it is the last thing I do.

"Okay are you ready," Bella asked me.

"Oh yeah let's go bust some hard heads," I said.

The plane ride took 7 hours for us to land and when we ran out of the airport, I have to admit this city was pretty dang cool

I'm coming Nessie to bring you to your senses.

Renesmee's POV

Everyone on the guard was invited to the throne room to watch an execution of some vampire who broke some the law. Frankly I didn't want to watch. So when the decision was made that the man would die, I turned into Demetri's body and whimpered. He wrapped his arms protectively around me.

After that he dragged me to the training room.

He said, "If you are going to be part of the Volturi you must me strong," I simply nodded.

"Okay let's start with this move i learned a couple of centuries back," that whole night Demetri taught me how to fight and by the time he was done I was beat.

The next day….

I woke up realizing I haven't hunted in four days so I went to the throne room to ask Aro.

"Aro I totally forgot that I haven't hunted in days, do you mind if I still hunt animals?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course, but you'll need to take a guard with you."

"Of course, thank you," I was happy enough.

"Demetri I need a favor," I said.

"Sure what's up?"

"Well I kind of need to hunt, but I still hunt animals," Demetri looked disappointed.

"I thought we discussed on being strong."

"I know it's just this one last time, come on you don't even have to hunt," I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Why didn't you ask Jane or Heidi?" he asked suspiciously.

"They went on a shopping trip at the mall and I didn't want to go."

"Oh well let's go."

We went hunting we spit up; Demetri said he wanted to try the Cullen's way of life for a day.

I heard a voice not to far away.

"Hey, Ren," it was Alec.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Oh I wanted to check up on you, to make sure you were okay."

"Oh," I stupidly said.

"Renesmee I don't want you hanging out with Demetri anymore," he said protectively.

"Why not?" I was so confused.

"Because you mine," Alec loved me?

"Come here my sweet Renesmee," and I don't know what was controlling me, but I found myself taking one step after another towards him.

"Come here my sweet, love," he said whispering in my ear. I felt his cold tongue graze inside my ear. I heard myself shiver and moan with pleasure. He turned my head so we could kiss and I felt his tongue trying to enter my mouth, so I let him in. Since I was half vampire I didn't have to breathe as much.

Then I heard a voice, "I see that you've made your choice," Demetri.

"Oh My God. Demetri I'm so sorry we weren't really um…" I stopped because I saw him glaring at me.

"I saw you and him kissing, and you didn't try to stop him," he growled after looking at Alec putting a protective arm over me.

"I'm sorry Demetri," I said as a few tears escaped.

"You know is funny how you don't even defend yourself anymore, you love him and not me. Ive been all but mean to you and you choose him, the one that hurt both of us."

"Stop," Alec warned.

"No," he said rigidly.

I felt his gaze o n me, but I wouldn't look because I know I would probably end up running to him.

"Renesmee, I love you, Alec just wants to play toy with the pretty girl. He's the one who hurt me and yelled at you," I felt really bad now.

"I'm sorry Demetri," and with that he left.

"You made the right decision Ren. He's just jealous."

He kissed me again, or tried, because I ran away.

I loved Demetri or Alec; I don't know this was all confusing. I kept running until I was at my room. I was so confused.

Bella's POV

I sure hoped this plan works. We were almost at the castle.

Please, please Renesmee reason with us and those were my last thoughts before I entered the castle doors. I put my shield on Edward and Jacob.

We all walked to the throne room and opened the doors.

"Ah, Bella, Edward how nice it is to see you and you bought a friend. A wolf I believe," Aro said in that fake optimistic voice.

"Hello Aro may we speak to Renesmee one last time. I believe their will be less yelling," I asked, I realty hoped this plan work.

"Of course, but may I ask why you brought the shape-shifter here?" Aro asked slightly confused.

"Oh Renesmee and him were quite the friends in Forks," Edward lied smoothly. I was going to treat him well tonight if this plan worked.

"Felix may you go fetch Renesmee for me?" Aro asked Felix.

"Of course master."

In less than a minute an angry Renesmee walking in looking very pissed along side an amused Felix.

"Mom, dad…Jacob!" this was going to be good.

"I...I…I"

"Hey Nessie, what are you doing with these Italians vamps. You're supposed to be in Forks, remember this year your parents said we were allowed to date," Jacob said as Edward and I scowled.

"What are you doing here," Ren hissed at him.

"Nessie I'm here to take you back, were soul mates, remember."

"Is this true?" Aro asked Renesmee.

"Yes, but I love someone else now." Jacob's face crumpled.

"Really Renesmee?" she nodded, "then do tell."

"It's…" she stopped because she was interrupted by a loud CRASH!

**Who did Nessie chose? And what was that crash? Review what you think it was.**

**Hello readers, TAVF( That's what I'm calling myself, TeamAlecVolturiForever, now), as some of you know I'm writing a new story called a Girl's Heart. Check it out. Also I have a poll set up on my page too, please vote for that too. Sorry if I can't update soon, I broke my ankle and it is killing me! Peace out. I'll try to update this week again, sorta having writer's block.**

**Anyway please review my story and again constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	8. Toxic

Everyone in the throne room turn their heads to listen where the crash came from.

We heard, "She's mine!"

"No mine!"

We heard an ear splitting crash.

I saw Aro rush out of the room and open the doors to reveal Demetri and Alec fighting. They both turned their heads to look at me.

"Renesmee," they both said at the same time.

"You love me right?" Demetri asked hopefully, "I'm the one who would never hurt you."

"No Renesmee you love me, were soul mates. Demetri just wants some pretty girl to play with," Alec said persistently.

"I...I...don't know," I stared both of them in the eye.

"Nessie, I'm here too," Jacob said painfully.

"As if, you are just some mutt that seriously thinks she has a chance of ever loving you," Demetri said sneering at him.

"Renesmee I highly advise you to come home," my dad said urgently, "As much as I hate it you better off with Jacob."

That's when I exploded, "How dare you say what's best for me. You think I'm too young to do ANYTHING. You both still act like I'm four years old, but I've got news for you I'm freaking' eighteen, alright. Now it would be best for us all if you three," I said pointing to all three of them, "leave." And with that I stomped out of the room.

Aro's POV

"How dare you say what's best for me. You think I'm too young to do ANYTHING. You both still act like I'm four years old, but I've got news for you I'm freaking' eighteen, alright. Now it would be best for us all if you three," Renesmee said pointing to all three of them, "leave." And with that she stomped out of the room.

"Well wasn't that a surprise," I said enthusiastically.

"Renesmee is right; we wouldn't want anymore explosions I suggest you all leave also."

"Whatever," Bella said, "We tried"

Finally they left, shows them right for trying to take my future princess.

Renesmee's POV

This was so confusing I didn't know which one to chose. UGH! I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I reluctantly said.

It was Demetri; of course, his eyes were midnight black though.

"Hey Demetri if you want to talk okay, but maybe you should feed first."

"Oh I'm fine, can we take a walk to this place I know."

"Um sure," I said as I walked out of the room.

I hopped on Demetri's back and we ran for about five minutes.

I finally asked, "Where are we going, Demetri?"

"Someplace I love to go alone sometimes to think and … other stuff."

"Oh," I lamely said.

We finally got to where I think he was taking me.

"Is this the place?" I asked.

"Yep"

It was beautiful a cottage, empty. It reminded me of home and I had a twinge of guilt lying in my stomach.

"So why did you take me here? To talk?" I guessed

"We are going to do a little more than talking."

"What do you mean?"

"Come Renesmee," he said leading me in. then we stopped at a large room with a king size bed in the middle.

We both sat on the bed and I decided to talk first, "Look Demetri, I know you love me, but I'm not in the position of having a boyfriend now."

"Look Renesmee I told you before I don't like being told no," Demetri's black eyes piercing into mine, "I think you need a lesson on how to say yes to me."

"What," I asked sacredly.

"I think you need to be punished.

My eyes widened as a figured out what he meant. He had brought us here miles away from the castle, from anywhere just to be alone with me. No one could hear what we could talk or do.

"No," I whispered barely audible.

"Yes, I'm sorry, mi Angelo," Demetri said whispering in my ear.

"No, please, no Demetri this won't change my mind...I love you really, but..."

"But what?" Demetri asked shaking my arms roughly.

'Demetri no, no, no" I chanted.

'I'm sorry, but you need to learn a lesson, it's not nice to reject people," Demetri purred in my ear.

He then kissed me in a passionate kiss and I couldn't break free. I felt his cold tongue graze upon mine.

"Hmm, you taste…so good," he moaned against my lips.

He brought his hands to my hip and began to try to take my clothes off.

"No," I moaned helplessly, but as much as I hated it I liked the way he feels against my body.

"Hmm, Demetri don't stop," I started kissing him back, but then I pushed against him when I realized what I was doing.

"No please Demetri we shouldn't do this," I told him urgently.

'Why I thought you were doing pretty well," he said smirking, "And besides I decide when we stop."

"Alec was right you just want to use me," I blurted out, but knowing it would be the last thing I said.

HE slapped me hard.

"How dare you talk to me in that manner," I whimpered as he yelled in my face, "If you don't want me to kill you, then do NOT disrespect me in that manner."

"Okay," I whimpered.

"Good not kiss me again," he said with fury in his eyes.

I nodded and did what I was told the whole night. I won't say what happened, but it was awful. By the end of the night I was cut, bruised, and bleeding. Demetri left after _seven _hours when he was done with me. I then got enough strength to limp to the big bathroom.

There was a not on the counter. It was from him.

_Here are a couple of things you might need, freshen up and if you tell Alec or anyone what happened tonight I will "play" with you again. We had fun last night didn't we?_

_Demetri_

I shuddered as I read the note. On the counter were shampoo, soap, and a whole lot of bathroom supplies. There was also a fresh pair of clothes in a neat power. I turned on the water and tested to see if it was warm. It was, so I stepped in, and tried to wash away all my sorrows.

When I was done I put on the clothes he left on the counter. I ran to the castle and saw a smiling Jane at the door.

"Hey Ren, you okay Demetri told us you needed some time alone after you talked," she said smiling sympathically at me.

"Huh? Oh yeah," so that was the story we were going with.

I walked up to my room and went to my bed and slept. All night I had nightmares about Demetri. It was horrible.

I woke and the whole world seemed actually better.

It was only 5am so I went to walk to Jane's room so we could talk about girly stuff to get things off my mind. As I walked to Jane's room I bumped into Alec.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"That's okay, um can we talk."

I've heard those words, but before I could say no he interrupted, "outside in the garden I mean."

"Okay, what's up?" I asked almost scared to know the answer.

"We need to talk about last night, I have a feeling what you and Demetri are saying isn't totally true," he said his eyes boring into mine.

"I..."

**Hey sorry fans haven't been able to write, you know having homework and school. I also was recently ungrounded so having no laptop or computer was a problem too. Also go to my poll on my page. That's pretty much it. If any of you have a comment or question feel free to pm me. Also review! And if you think this story should be rated M also review or pm me too. **

**TAVF**


	9. Confessions

Renesmee's POV

"I…" he stared at me expectantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I quickly said.

"Come on Nessie let's go somewhere no one can hear us, if your that uncomfortable," he said grabbing my arm.

"No, No! Please! Alec I'm sorry," he immediate let go.

"Renesmee what's wrong with you," he asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I kept apologizing.

"Nessie, Nessie what's wrong," he asked worriedly as I sank to the floor crying.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't pretend it never happened," I felt tears streaking down my face. I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest from fear.

"Jane," I heard Alec call.

"What?" I heard her ask worriedly, "Omg! Ren, are you okay?"

I don't know what was wrong with me, but then I started hyperventilating and I blacked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxX

I woke in a faintly lit room. I looked around and saw a worried Alec looking at me.

"Ness, are you better now?" he asked his eyes searching my face.

"No, I'll never be better," I said quietly

"What happened last night?" he asked me softly, "Please tell me, I can't stand not know. I love you."

I looked at him sadly, but I told him what happened.

"It was so awful," I said after I finished, "I've never felt so much pain before."

And before I knew it I was sobbing into Alec's chest.

"Shh, its okay, it's okay Ness," Alec said soothingly while rubbing my back softly, but I started crying more because my nickname reminded me of Jake.

"I won't hurt you. Ever," he said looking into my eyes and eventually I calmed down.

"Okay," I said quietly.

I ended up lying down with Alec on his chest.

"I… love you… Alec," I whispered quietly.

"What?" asking like he heard wrong.

"I love you and I choose you. I should have known you were the one. I secretly had a crush on you since we first met."

"Really?" I nodded, "I love you too."

That night we talked to each other and I found out we were still in the castle, but in a soundproof room no one could hear us.

"Alec, do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course," he said looking at me.

"Alec, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Renesmee," he answered

"Can you tell me about your human life," I felt his body grow stiff against me, "I mean if you are not comfortable telling me then that's fine."

"No, no it's okay it' just Jane and I don't like talking about it."

"Oh."

"Okay, um let's start when Jane and I were five. I mother just died," he took a deep breath.

"Alec if it's too hard to tell then its fine. I don't want to force anything on you."

"No, its fine."

"Our father was all we had left, and he was very kind to us. But then one day he returned home drunk Jane and I were thirteen at the time, he told me to go up to my room so he could talk to Jane alone. I didn't trust him alone with my sister so I tried to fight him off, just so Jane could have enough time to run. I took the beating, but it was better than what he would have done to Jane."

He took a deep breath and continued, "The next morning when he regained consciousness he went to the town counsel and reported me and Jane as witch twins. That night the whole town came knocking on our doors with torches and pitchforks with our father leading. We tried to run away, but eventually they got to us we were tied up to a stake and blindfolded. Actually they didn't blindfold Jane. They wanted her to see it happening, a request from Dad since she didn't get what he wanted from her last night. I felt the fire coming up my body. It burned so bad, but I didn't scream because I didn't want to give the villagers the satisfaction of my pain. That's when I blacked out," Alec stopped for a moment when he saw me crying, but I told him I was okay so he continued.

"I woke up in this room and saw somebody hovering over me. The first thing I asked was where Jane was, he said she was fine. Turns out it was Aro. I was introduced to the whole guard and announced that I would be one of the top guards along with Jane, nobody **(Lol, before I checked this it, said nobooby). **Aro let me live until I was sixteen and here I am now. I have a perfect girlfriend/mate," he said smiling at me.

"I…I'm so sorry, Alec," I said, tears streaming down my face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said not looking at me.

"I know, but I feel sorry for you and Jane."

"I'm happy where I am now," and I would have believed him if he wasn't looking up and his voice was strained

"Alec, are you okay," he looked down at me and I saw his eyes glistening with tears that would never fall.

"Alec?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry that you have to see me like this," he said

"See you like what," I asked worriedly and with that he started sobbing on my chest.

I didn't know what to do, but I wrapped my arms around him and told him soothing words just as my mom used to do when I was sad or scared. It seemed to be working, but Alec was still crying, but not in a way to make him seem like a baby. I mean he lost his mother and was betrayed by his father, then almost burned at the stake, for Pete sake.

"Shh, Alec, it's okay to cry, you've been through a lot. Shh," I made circles on his back like he did to me when I told him what Demetri did to me.

And without warning his lips were suddenly on mine.

"I love you Renesmee," he said looking me in the eye, and his voice less strained.

"I love you too, Alec."

"Please don't leave me," he voice strained again, pleading to me, "You and Jane are all I have left."

I felt so bad, looking at him crying on me, admitting his feelings for me and saying I was one of the only things he had left. Of course I said, "I won't, trust me," and I said it because I meant it. He stopped crying and I kissed him on the forehead.

I then realized I was tired when I heard myself yawn.

Alec said, "Sleep, mio angelo, and when you wake I will still be here."

"Okay," I sleepily said, "Goodnight, I love you, you are my life now, not anybody else's," and I swear just as I closed my eyes I saw him smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxX

When I woke up I saw Alec staring at the ceiling, but when he heard I was awake he turned and smiled at me.

"That was an interesting night, huh," I asked and I swore if he could blush, he would be as red as a tomato.

"Alec, don't be embarrassed, you had every right to cry," I said pecking him on the lips.

"I know, but I usually don't act weak with other people," he said sheepishly.

"Alec admitting feelings to a person they love is the strongest thing they could have done."

"Kay, whatever you say Nessie," he said smiling at me, "so, do you want to go out today," he asked, "with me," he quickly added.

I smiled, "I would love that, Alec."

"Well, let's say in forty five minutes we'll meet at the garden and leave. And don't worry Demetri is not here today, Aro had him on a short mission. We probably won't see him till tonight."

Which meant that I _will_ still see him tonight. As the thought crossed my mind my head began to spin and I felt a shiver go down my back.

Alec saw my reactions and he grabbed my hand and squeezed it in reassurance, "Don't worry, he'll have to go through me to get to you."

"Kay," I said still unsure.

We walked out of the mysterious room and both separated as we headed to our room, "Remember, thirty minutes," I called

He nodded, but rolled his eyes as if I thought he forgotten. I just did the most immature thing my sticking my tongue out at him; he just laughed and entered his room.

I took a shower for about twenty minutes, washing my hair very fast, with my favorite shampoo; strawberry. An inheritance I took from my mother. A feeling of sadness washed over me, but I quickly shook it off by think about my date in ten minutes. I quickly dried off and went to my closet. I couldn't find anything nice to wear so ii went knocked on Jane's door to see if she had anything to wear.

I opened the door to see a relieved Jane, "Oh my gosh Nessie, are you okay now? I thought yesterday you went crazy and then blacked out. What happened?" she asked rapidly and worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'll tell you later, but right now I need some clothes to borrow."

"Oh," she said looking at me finally realizing I was in a towel, "Oh, come in."

"So is there anything you want? Yes, no, oh here is something you might like," she said not giving me a chance to speak.

It was a beautiful midnight blue dress that stopped midway at the thighs and it was perfect for me. I tried it on to make sure it fit, it did.

"It's perfect," I said looking up at a smiling Jane, but she wasn't smiling with happiness, but…bloodlust?

"Yeah, but it's a shame that I have to kill you now,"

"What?" I asked confusedly.

I then felt a course of fire surge through my body before I felt myself collapse to the floor.

**A/N (Means author's note, sad to a say, but took me a while to figure that out).**

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN! Cliffy, yay! Did I kill Renesmee, probably not, but you'll have to wait till Friday to see what happens next. So sorry that I have not been able to update past couple of weeks, but I have been sooo caught with homework and school that I have not been able to update anything. Anyways you can see that I update 2 other chapters yesterday (6+7) so I hope you can forgive me. J . I'LL TRY TO POST A NEW CHAPTER BY FRIDAY, WELL TECHNICALLY IT IS CHAPTER 10, BUT WHO CARES! (Put it in Caps and in purple so people can read).**

**I'd like to dedicate my stories to all my fans who read this story, I wasn't so sure about finishing this story, but your reviews gave me hope. I know dramatic, right? I would especially like to thank sd-rider133, frog and Sinblade Nev9, no offense to the other people that have reviewed (Do NOT worry I WILL mention you in a sec *smiley face*), these are actually my friends that I know in real life and they have inspired me to write this story, and I would like to gladly thank them**

**PS: one of them is a hot twin and is single to any single guys out there. Lol, she's going to kill me if she reads this.**

**So another shout-out to Reneslec4eva (Aka my first reviewer, thank you), shreddermale, Alec's Girl, VampireLover0100, Moonlight beauty8, and bitbyacullen.**

**So thanks a lot for all your support and all.**

**First person to answer this question gets…wait for it…nothing. I'm really sorry there is nothing I can really say, but dedicating the next chapter to you.**

**Question: What is Bella's favorite color in Twilight when Edward first asked her? (Pretty easy, right?)**

**Final Note: Do not forget to go to my profile and do my poll about whether not I should continue my other story.**

**Anyways TAVF out. Lol.**


	10. Me, a princess?

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN! I love doing that. Anyways I have a surprise POV for beginning of this chapter.**

Jacob's POV (Teehee)

I can't believe I lost Nessie to a bunch of Italian hotheads **(No offense to Italians, I happen to think they're hot. Lol)**

I mean I am better looking than any of them. Right now I'm running through this endless forest trying to clear my head. We just got back from Italy and I was angry. I finally stopped at the beach and saw everyone there.

"Jake!" most of them exclaimed when they saw me.

"Did you bust some Italians heads," Embry asked.

"Is Nessie back? I miss her," Seth asked.

They kept asking me questions till I yelled, "Stop!"

They went quiet, "No I didn't get Renesmee back, and I lost to one of the bloodsuckers."

"What?"

"You and Nessie were like chicken and soup," we all looked at Seth. What?

"Yeah, dude what did you do, I mean you two inseparable."

"Well she's gone now; guess your experiment of how long we could be apart is complete, because I probably won't be able to see her again!" I yelled before I ran away.

"No, man! Not now!"

"Not again."

"Jake!"

"Come back Jake!"

That's all I heard because in minutes I was miles away.

Alec's POV

Where was she? Did Renesmee stand me up? Does she still love?

A million questions ran through my head as I thought of Renesmee leaving me. But then I thought, Demetri!

I ran to Nessie's room as fast as I could. She was here and her scent then leads to… Jane's room? That's impossible I mean Jane wouldn't her, unless. That son of a bitch!

Bella's POV

I was in Edward's and my room watching a movie with Edward. Edward and I figured we were done crying over our daughter. If she wanted to stay with some evil sadistic vampires, rather than her parent, fine!

"You okay, honey," my love asked. Instead of answering I just kissed him and the whole night I didn't think once about our daughter.

Renesmee's POV

I was in a dark room, but I could still see. There were two hooded figures and one of them was Demetri!

"Demetri!" I screamed, "What are you doing here?"

"Renesmee it's not polite to speak to people in that kind of tone," his sweet sick voice sent shivers down my back.

Then Demetri did something that I've never saw. He turned around and his body morphed into another man. Stephen!

"Stephen! What are you doing here; you helped us during the war against the Volturi!" I screamed at him.

"Yes I did. I helped the Cullens!" he spat in my face, "Not the Volturi! You traitor! You have betrayed everyone. And to become a…a Volturi's pet."

"I'm sorry…" I said quietly.

"Sorry, you're sorry; we all risked our lives to help you survive. The Volturi could have killed all of us…for YOU," he screamed in my face, "After all the things your mum and dad sacrificed for you, and you betray them, by siding with these sadistic vampires. Fine."

"Aro will not be pleased when we take his new princess away," I head the mysterious hooded guy whisper.

"Shh. We will not discuss this now."

"Wait, what? Me…a princess?" I started cracking up, "Yeah right."

"Yeah we couldn't believe it too," Stephen snarled in my face.

I just glared. Then I thought what were they going to do to me, "Hey where are you taking me?" I asked, once again scared.

"Oh don't worry young one, you will be safe, but I can't say the same for your little coven," Stephen said smiling evilly, "Don't worry I'm sure that witch will come looking for you."

Alec! "No not him please, I love him, please, not him," I then began sobbing.

"Don't worry, oh wait, you should," and his sick smile was the last thing I saw before I passed out for some unknown reason.

Alec POV

Ugh this would be so much easier if I had Demetri. I mean they could be anywhere. Wait Demetri is the one going to hurt my love again and I couldn't let that happen. Then as I was running a strong sweet scent hit me. It was Renesmee, I knew I would know it was her the second I smelt her scent. She had a beautiful scent like her mother. I followed her scent for a while and it lead me up to a warehouse in the middle of nowhere of course.

Demetri, where are you?" I snarled, and then I realized that I didn't smell his scent, but only Renesmee's. Oh no.

"Renesmee?" I yelled a little louder.

Then I saw her in a little corner in the back of the room.

"No, Alec, don't," she screamed, "It's a trap!"

Before I had time to register what she said, some guy had one arm around my neck getting ready to snap it. I did what Aro told me in a crisis like this. Don't struggle and stay calm, it'll only make things worse.

"Well well," a voice said, "It looks like you have got yourself in a little knot." (Bad pun, I know, lol)

It was that guy from the Romanian coven. He then grabbed my angel by the shoulder and she whimpered in pain. I struggled against the guy a little.

He then brought her in the dim light, but it was just enough to show all the bruises and cuts she had. I gasped in surprise, "Nessie," I whispered.

I tried to take a step towards her, but she said, "No, Alec you'll only make things worse."

"Now the Volturi will know what it feels like to take an important piece from their coven," Stephen smiled evilly.

**Sorry guys, this chapter was short, but this was all I could write, I have been very busy doing homework and stuff, but I'm happy because I have no school tomorrow, because of Hurricane Sandy. Woot woot, no school. Anyways I'll try to update tomorrow. Oh and is everyone excited for Breaking Dawn Part 2. I know I am. Going to see it with a bunch of friends. We have been waiting since breaking Dawn part 1. So anyways review and check out my other story a Girl's heart. Don't worry I plan on making both stories better. Bye :)**


	11. Jane!

Demetri's POV

Ugh I'm such an idiot I can't believe what I did to Renesmee, but she deserved it. She knew how much I loved her, but she still pushed me away.

Whatever. I was almost to the castle and then I would go talk to her again. When I got to Renesmee's room I found it was empty. Alec had been here, and so had Renesmee, but there was another scent. That's when my tracker skills kicked in. There was another scent, a vampire, there had been a struggle. I followed the scent to the window and was about to chase after it, but I knew better. Never track a scent alone, always bring back up.

I ran to Felix's door and barged in; Felix looked up from his computer and glared at me.

Before I knew it I was on the wall with Felix yelling in my face, "How could you! Alec told me what happened. Our little sister. When I said to take charge I didn't mean this!" I remember our earlier talk.

_Flashback_

"_Dude, you love her right?" Felix asked me._

"_No I came here asking advice on my undying love for Renesmee, because I hated her," I said sarcasicaly._

"_Okay, okay," he said holding his hands in defeat, "Dude, girls like guys who take charge."_

"_I don't think Renesmee is one of those girls," I said hesitantly._

"_Fine, but I'm telling you, you gotta show her who's the boss."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, or else she'll be like, 'Come to the mall with,' 'Wear this today,' and all that junk, so just do what I told you."_

_End of Flashback_

"I'm sorry!" I yelled helplessly, "I don't know… I j-just l-l-lost it."

"Damn right you did!" he yelled, "I bet your sick little head was thinking about doing it to her again today after she refused you AGAIN!"

"I...I…I" I kept stuttering and couldn't stop.

"Were you? Answer me you worthless piece of shit," he yelled in my face.

"Yes," I answered quietly.

"What?!" I was then thrown across the room, "You sicken me."I then began to curl up in a ball and cry, but I stop when I remember what I was here for.

"F...Felix," I said.

"What do you want." He glared at me fiercely. It almost scared me at how he was acting he was usually fun and laid-back.

"I…I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"Tell Renesmee that."

"I…I will, but I came here to ask you a favor, "I saw him open his mouth, but interrupted him, "Please hear me out. I went in Renesmee's room and I smelt a scent. A vampire. It seemed like there was a struggle."

"What?"

"I think Renesmee was kidnapped."

"Then what are we doing here come on," he helped me up, but I could tell I wasn't totally forgiven.

Renesmee's POV

We were on a plane to Romania to be sent to Alec and I's death sentence. Well actually, Alec's death sentence. Thinking about that brought tears to my eyes and soon sent tears streaming down my face.

"Sweet Renesmee, what is your reason for your sorrow?" Stephen said, almost sounding sincerely.

"Oh shut up! I exclaimed, "You don't care, your sentencing my mate to death and making me your freakin' prisoner!"

"Now Renesmee that is no way to speak to your new master. And can you really be mad at me, when you betray all your family and friends," Stephen said sadly.

"Oh shut the fuck up. I hate you. I'll never bow down to you and I will someday kill you."

Stephen got up as if to slap me, but was interrupted by something from the hooded guy.

"Fine, fine," he murmured to him and turned back at me, "it seems I must have forgotten about the orders of having you unharmed," which seemed pointless because they beat the crap out of me earlier.

I saw Alec, he was two rows to left from me. I had the urge to kiss him, but I had to resist if I wanted for him to live longer. He then turned his head and gave me a warning glance that said, 'behave so they won't kill you, too."

I started sobbing and I saw him look at me sadly.

We finally arrived an hour later.

The Romanians had a castle just like the Volturi's and it was amazing how they rebuilt it after the Volturi burnt it down. Alec was walking in front of me and I began to wonder why he wasn't using his power on all of them.

"If you're wondering why Alec isn't using his powers on us, it's because we took them from him" my eyes widened in surprise.

Alec looked back at me and saw my expression and smiled miserably.

"Alec?" I asked sadly. He just shook his head without looking at me.

We walked into what assumed was the throne room.

Vladimir, I guess was the other king, stood waiting, "Welcome, brother I see you have done well." He nodded.

"Can we just get this over with," Alec said, the first time he talked.

"So enthusiastic, but yes we shall proceed on with this."

"Now I bet you were wondering how you were going to be killed, yes?" Alec nodded slightly, but not looking up.

"Well we are going to do it in the most ironic way possible…Jane?" I watched in horror as the hooded figure took his hood off to reveal Jane. NO freakin' way!

"Jane!" I yelled, "How could you, me, your brother!"

"What I do Renesmee is none of you business," she said looking at me and turned to Alec, "Now would you like me to kill you painfully or very painfully, brother?" he looked in horror as he saw Jane.

"Jane," he whispered, "Why?"

"Why, because I was tired standing in your shadows. Yes, I was very useful to Aro, but he always seemed more _welcoming_ to you."

"I'm sorry, sister," Alec said

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Jane screamed at him, "I am ashamed to have you as my brother," then she turned to Vladimir and Stephen, "Shall I dispose of him now, masters?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful, Jane. One less Volturi brat to deal with," Vladimir said.

I stared in horror as Alec fell to the ground screaming.

I screamed 'no' as I saw some Romanian guards lifting Alec up, who was still inflicted with pain by Jane, ready to rip his head off.

Without thinking I did something that would either get us both killed or save us.

**BUM BUM BUUMM! Will I kill Alec? Most likely, but remember there could also be a chance that I won't kill him. Anyways Review and if you have any ideas on what I should next please feel free to say.**

**TAVF**


	12. Spell

I lunged at Jane and kicked her square in the chest. She went flying across the room and crashed in the wall. Immediately she got up and snarled at me. She leaped to get me, but I dodged her fist just in time. Okay, Jane, Alec's only family, was betraying him, that just seems wrong.

Jane lost her focus on me and began to stare at Alec. His tortured screams filled the room as Jane inflicted more pain on him and the guards were ready to rip his head off, after being in a state of shock on what I did to Jane.

"NO," I screamed and a giant shield forced out body like a rubber band destroying the two guards, leaving piles of ash, and an unharmed Alec. I stood there shocked of what I did to them. I then looked at Jane she screamed out of frustration. I then had a closer look at Jane's face, her…her eyes were purple. not contacts, they were just purple. Was Jane under a spell?

I ran over to her and grabbed her arms and shook her, "Jane you're under a spell snap out of it!" I screamed in her face. For a second she froze and looked confused and then she threw me across the room.

"Guards," I heard one of the Romanian kings scream."

Then dozens of guard poured into the room, trying to get rid of me.

"No!" I heard Jane screech across the room, "She's mine."

She ran to me and punched and kicked me. I fell to the ground gasping for air. But then that same surge of energy burst through my body and I kicked Jane in the face. She screamed and fell to the floor. The energy shield came back into my body and flung out towards Jane. I was actually scared that it was going to disintegrate her like the other guards, but it simply blinded her, temporarily. It was just enough time to protect Alec. I ran to him and willed my shield to kill the army line of guards. In less than a second half of the throne room was filled with vampire ashes.

"Jane," I heard a voice scream. Just as I turned around I saw Jane leap at me, but then I saw someone grab her by the waist.

"LET ME GO!" Jane struggled. It was Demetri.

"Janey, this is for your own good," for a second I thought he was going to kill her, but instead, he placed his lips on Jane roughly and kissed her.

Jane struggled at first, but soon her body weakened against his touch and she began to kiss him back. This went on for a minute, till Demetri broke from the kiss. I looked at Jane's eyes they were back to her original color.

"Alec, your sister did not betray us, she was simply under a spell," I looked at Alec and his face looked almost relieved, but I couldn't tell, since his body was bashed up.

I saw Felix enter the room and he and Demetri ripped off Stephen and Vladimir's head.

I looked back over at Alec; he looked pretty bad, just like Demetri the day he flipped out.

"Alec, are you okay," I whispered quietly.

He just grunted.

"Please, Alec, please don't die," I started crying.

I felt my hand being pulled by something, it was Alec.

"Shh, don't cry Nessie, you know it makes me sad when you do," he said weakly.

I just hugged him, though careful not to hurt him.

I saw Demetri, Jane, and Felix rush over to Alec and I.

"Alec, are you okay, man?" Felix asked Alec.

'Nessie, I'm so sorry if I hurt you," Jane said. I just shrugged. Call me rude, but I was worry about my mate.

"Renesmee?" Demetri put a hand on my shoulder.

I jerked away from his touch. At first I saw anger flash his face and I immediately apologized, "I'm sorry Demetri, I didn't um mean to um," I started hyperventilating and I quickly walked away room him.

Alec tried to get up so he could comfort me and keep Demetri away from me, but Jane and Felix kept him down.

I turned around to face Demetri, "you said you were going to do it again," I said shakily, "but when? I said I was sorry. Why is it your mission to hurt and traumatize me? I wish I could love you, but I don't, I love Alec. You know it won't change my thoughts for you."

He got up and took a step towards me, but Felix said, "I swear Demetri," he left his threaten hanging in the air as I cringed away from Demetri.

"Let's go home," Jane said breaking the silence.

Felix gingerly carried Alec, but he still flinched when he was moved.

Turns out the Volturi had their own private jet and we took it all the way to Volterra in less than two hours. Jane bottle fed Alec blodd, and no one dared to try to take the blood away.

I looked at the blood longingly, Demetri saw my actions and asked me, "Renesmee, when was the last time you fed?"

"I don't know. It couldn't have been that long," I answered hesitantly.

"Oh just wondering, it's harder to tell since you don't have vampire eyes," Demetri murmured.

"I think your eyes are pwetty, Ren," Felix said winking at me.

"Thanks, Felix," I whispered.

We landed in Volterra and Felix began to carry Alec again to the castle. I ran ahead first so I could warn Aro. I heard calls of my name, "Nessie, we'll get there, just wait."

"Aro!" I bursted through the doors. They all turned to look at me, "Guys, j-just d-don't freak or yell at us," I warned them.

"What is the meaning of this, Renesmee?" Caius roared, "We were in the middle of discussing an important matter."

"I…I…um," and just in time the throne doors open to reveal Jane, Demetri, and Felix, carrying a very broken Alec.

"Alec," they gasped in unison, "What happened?" Aro demanded. He urged me forward to touch my hand.

He gasped, "I can't r-read your mind."

"Okay there's no time for this, Aro, Alec, your best guard, is hurt."

He looked disappointed, but he went to attend Alec. He finally said at last, "bring Heidi she can heal him," he told Felix. **(I gave Heidi a new power. She can heal, but not completely, only a bit) **

Felix looked a little too happy to see Heidi again. In seconds Heidi came back and placed a hand on Alec. Soon his body began to look better, but still a little banged up. Nothing super-vampire healing couldn't fix in a couple of hours.

"Whoa, Heidi, when could you do that?"

"I inherited it while you were on your mission. I'm not that good at it yet, but I have been pretty useful, as you can see," Heidi explained. "Get better, Alec."

He didn't answer, probably in too much pain.

"Bring Alec to his chambers, will you, Felix?" Aro asked him.

"Come on, Alec weighs like a million pounds," he complained to Aro then looked back at Alec, "seriously what have you been drinking?" I think I saw him smile. I bent down to rub his shoulder.

"Felix, now," Aro ordered, but in a joking way.

I followed Felix out of the room, when Aro called Jane and Demetri to do a perimeter around the castle. Inside and out.

Felix laid him on the bed, "I guess you guys want to be alone?" Felix asked.

"Yes," he smiled and began to leave the room, "but how long will it take him to heal?"

"By midnight, maybe," he answered.

"Bye."

"Bye," I answered back.

I turned to face my true love.

"Alec, baby, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Please…just…open your eyes. Say something I can't stand seeing you hurt," I saw Alec's eyes flutter trying to open, but were soon tightly shut from pain. He moaned in pain.

"I hate not being able to help you Alec. Alec, are you thirsty? Make one noise for no, make two for yes," I hoped he answer.

Once again he tried to open his eyes and successfully I saw his pitch black eyes, "Yes, please, Nessie," he croaked.

I kissed and hugged him and ran out of the room. I went in the kitchen and pour blood into a cup and watched as it oozed into the cup. It did the same for about three more, careful not to spill them when I walked to Alec's room.

"I'm back," I saw Alec had shut his eyes tight again.

I put the straw in his mouth and he slowly began to drink.

"Shh, it's fine, take your time. I love you, Alec, and I'm so sorry that it was my fault I got hurt," he shook his head at me. I guess it was a gesture to make me feel better, saying it wasn't my fault.

After ten minutes, Alec was done with all four cups.

"Alec, are you still thirsty?" he opened his eyes and answered, "No, I'm good Nessie, but I want you to lay down with me."

It was almost midnight, Felix was right for once.

"I'm glad to see your strength is almost back," I smiled kissing him on the lips.

"Renesmee, you should go to bed now," I looked at me.

"Oh, okay if you want me to leave?" I asked confused.

"No I meant you should sleep here, it's late," he said smiling lovingly at me.

"Okay," I kissed him gently on the lips again, "good night."

I woke up the next morning on Alec's body. I sat up on the bed so I could have a better look at Alec. He was looking better and it almost looked as if he was sleeping. I didn't want to bother him so I gently slipped out of bed and went to his bathroom. Surely he wouldn't mind if I took a shower in his bathroom.

I let the hot water flow on my back, and though I healed fast like most vampires I still had bruises on my back from yesterday. I got out of the shower and put one of Alec's towels out. I gasped in surprise as I exited the bathroom to find Alec staring at me.

"Stop it, Alec," I warned him.

He quickly looked away.

"Sorry… I didn't think you would mind if I took a shower in your bathroom and used one of your towel," I said sheepishly.

He didn't say anything, but he walked right over to me. Then he kissed me, with the most passion he had ever done.

By the time he finished, I was breathless. "What was that for?" I asked.

"For taking care of me… for making sure I came out alive," he said, gently pecking my lips.

"It's my fault you were in that mess," I said looking down at the floor guiltily.

He lifted my chin up with his fingers, "and it's your fault got out of it."

I hugged him so tightly, that if he was human he probably wouldn't be able to breathe. He looked down and smiled at me, but soon turned into a frown.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Demetri wants to talk with you alone, again."


	13. Sparks Fly

Renesmee's POV

"He's outside my door," he said quietly, "waiting for you."

"Please, don't let him take me," I mouthed.

"Demetri, go away, please. Nessie doesn't want to talk right now," Alec said.

"It's important, I came to apologize," Demetri whispered.

"You said that last time, but you ended up…" I didn't finish.

"Please, Renesmee," I heard Demetri's pleading voice.

I opened the door, "On one condition, you and me stay in the castle or outside in the castle gardens. I'm not going anywhere a mile radius from here."

"Okay, let's go to the gardens," he said holding out his hand.

I took it and gave Alec one last smile. He looked at me worriedly.

"Demetri, please just…don't hurt me," I said hesitantly.

"I won't," he said as we walked to the garden.

When we were somewhat in the middle Demetri let go of my hand and started to talk, "Look I have been thinking… what I did to you was not right. I shouldn't have taken over you like that. You see…" he paused looking at me.

"I'm listening," I said.

"Well, I was jealous," he whispered.

"Jealous!" I exclaimed, "Of what?"

"You… and Alec," he said hesitantly. "You forgave him _so_ easily. You fell in love with him _so_ easily, but you are still mad at me. You rejected me and I was mad."

"Demetri, what has Alec ever done to either of us," I soon regretted them as they left my mouth.

"You really just asked that?" he yelled, "He freakin' almost killed me, and yelled at you for no reason… or did you forget that he hurt both of us that day."

"Alec had every right to hurt you. You were going to hurt me first, he was just protecting me," I said lifting my chin up high.

"Is that it, huh? Alec's the good guy. I bet if Alec was trying to hurt you and I beat him up, you would still be mad at me."

"Demetri you know that's not true," I said.

"Is it? Then prove it. Prove to me you care for me as much you care for Alec, even if it's not love. Prove to me that I'm wrong saying, you wouldn't do anything for me," he said persistently.

"How?" I whispered.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me, and… I'll never even think about touching you again," he said looking in my eyes, "if you feel no sparks with me then I'll leave you alone.

"Fine," I kissed him right on the lips for about a minute and when I pulled away, I turned to see a heartbroken Alec.

I turned back at Demetri, "You knew," I pointed at him accusingly; "you knew Alec was watching us, from afar."

"No I swear Renesmee, I didn't," he said.

I looked back at Alec, "Alec it was just a-a… friendship k-kiss, it wasn't anything," he just shook his head and ran back inside the castle.

"Demetri, this is all your fault," I screamed at him and for a second he looked scared.

"Nessie, calm down," he said looking at my hands.

I looked down they were on fire again, "Calm down, huh, CALM DOWN. Because of you Alec hates me! Because of you I'm not a virgin! Because of you my life is so hard, and you're telling me to CALM DOWN!" I yelled at him.

"Because there is too much heat now, you wanna to quit, Demetri. Answer me!" I yelled, pointing my enflamed hand at him. I was beyond past mad.

"I-I-I'm sorry Renesmee," he stuttered.

I didn't say anything; I just sank to the floor and sobbed. Demetri wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry Demetri. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I'm sorry I chose Alec instead of you. But please understand, he is my mate and I love him," I whispered.

"It's okay I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes."

After I calmed down we walked through the castle door. And in the blink of an eye I was thrown across on the wall and was grabbed by my throat. I took time to register what was happening. It was Jane, and boy was she mad. Alec must have told her.

"What the hell, Renesmee! After what you and my brother have been through, you repay him by kissing another guy! Most importantly Demetri! The one who hurt you… and the one I love," she whispered the last part.

"What? You love Demetri," she slammed my head against the wall again. I almost blacked out of pain.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"My brother is upstairs crying because of you," I was losing air.

"Jane you'll kill her," Demetri said trying to pull her hands of my neck.

She threw him to the ground and inflicted pain on him. "Of course you care about her," he was trying not to scream. Her hands left my throat as she turned to him.

She stopped her power. "I loved you Dem, but you chose her. After I have been here for you, for years."

"Jane," he started as he got up, "I did love you."

"Did?" Jane's voice cracked.

"No, let me rephrase that, I _do_ love, but I thought you didn't care for me more than a brother. I only loved Renesmee at first, because I thought she was weak and naïve."

"Uh, hello, I'm standing right here," I interrupted.

He went on, "Why do you think I was the one who kissed you, instead of Felix. He could have broken the spell, but I wanted to kiss you. I don't think I ever loved Renesmee, but just someone who couldn't fight back if I loved them. But Janey I was more scared that if you would reject me, it would feel more awkward between us than Renesmee."

"Dude, I know this is sweet and all, but I'm standing right here, for crying out loud!" I yelled at both of them.

"Oh Demetri," Jane said wrapping her arms around Demetri's neck and kissing him.

What was this, a romantic novel?

I ran to Alec's room and the door was open a crack. Sure enough Alec was sobbing on Heidi's shoulder and while Felix was trying to comfort him.

I walked in without knocking. Felix and Heidi both looked up and looked at me sadly.

I walked over to Alec and sat on his bed. "Felix, Heidi, can we have a moment?"

They walked away without looking at me. I held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Alec," he didn't look up.

"I'm really sorry, Alec. I didn't mean to kiss Demetri, but I was _soo_ desperate," I cried.

He looked at me as if what I said was wrong. Oh!

"Okay, that soo did not come out right," I said worriedly.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Look, here's the truth. Demetri said that if I kissed him one last time that he would leave me alone. If I didn't feel anything then he would agree to move on. Like I said it was nothing. I swear I didn't' feel anything, and I would never feel any spark with anyone…but you," I told him honestly.

He lifted his head up and I saw his eyes. They were filled with so much rage, anger, sadness, and emptiness.

"Oh, Alec, I'm so sorry," I said sadly.

**A/N:**

**Yeah, so sorry for not updating in a while. I love you guys who left nice comments and thanks again for reading my story. I'm just glad that people are actually reading it. I never really thought I was a good writer. Thanks again. Remember to review!**

**TAVF**


	14. Traitor

Renesmee's POV

"Nessie, are you sure your telling the truth," Alec asked.

"I swear. If you don't believe me then I'll go right up to Aro and ask him to tell you the truth," I said earnestly.

"I believe you and I'm glad Demetri is going to leave you alone now, right?"

"Yes… and there is something else I have to tell you," I said hesitantly.

"Okay."

"Well another reason Demetri won't be bothering me anymore is because…" I paused.

'Well?" he pushed **(Not in that way sickos I mean to try to get information out of a person)** to get the rest out.

"Jane and Demetri are together," I rushed out completely.

Hi face twisted into anger, then sadness, and finally defeat, "Fine I guess I knew Jane would find someone soon. I just didn't think it would be Demetri," he said surprising me.

"I guess I'll have to live with it," Alec said as the door busted open.

"I'm so happy for you two," Felix said dry sobbing.

"OMG! Felix, are you seriously crying!" I asked astonished.

"I love you," Alec said ignoring Felix's comment.

"I love you too," I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Are you going to feed with us today, Renesmee?" Alec asked me.

"No," I answered, "I need some time to think."

"About us?" he asked gesturing to me and him.

"No," I said walking out of the room. I felt everybody looking at me, but ignored them and ran out the castle.

I stop in this dark alley. Usually people stay away from the dark scary alley, but I was half vampire so I could take care of myself.

I sat down on an old crate and put my head in my hands.

"What have I become? I betrayed my parents and become a rebel. Hurt the ones I love and now I kill humans. I'm a monster," I whispered to myself.

"You can't be that bad," I heard a tiny whisper from far away. It was a little human boy.

"I mean I guess you're a murderer like you said, but if you truly believe you can fix your wrong I'm sure God will forgive you."(**Sorry to those who are not monotheistic, just change the words to your liking :) **

"How do you know that," I asked.

"Well, He says everyone makes mistakes and mistakes are only there to fix and make yourself smarter. That's what my mommy said," he said. This boy couldn't be more than six, but he spoke like a wise old man.

"Thank you," I whispered closing my eyes. "What's your name?" I asked him.

"Lucas."

"And where is your family?" I asked.

"Up there," he said pointing up to the sky.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said sadly.

"It's okay my mommy said that it is a happy place, so I'm happy my mommy and daddy are somewhere happy together," he said smiling.

"Are your parents dead too?" he asked.

"Huh? No, why would you ask that?"

"Well, you're a vampire, right? Well, maybe not, I mean your eyes aren't red." His words startled me.

"How do you know about vampires?" I asked.

"They killed my mommy and daddy," he said sadly.

"Oh… do you know who killed them?" I asked.

"Yeah I think it was the Volturi? Do you know them?" he asked; his big blue eyes staring into mine.

"Kind of."

"Oh, are you going to turn me in?" he asked sadly.

"No, you're too cute. Who are you living with?"

"No one. Everyone in my family thinks I'm dead."

"You're coming with me. You can stay in the castle with me."

"But they'll kill me I'm human and I know their secret," he said frantically.

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

I carried him on my back to the castle and ran to my room.

"Alright, stay here and lay down. They'll hear your heart and thinks it's me. If you hear a guy ask on the door for me put you're on the pillow and say 'Go way, Alec,' so your voice can be muffled by the pillow. Do you understand?" I asked.

He nodded, "Good, now I'll be back in five minutes to come and get you. Lock the door when I leave," I told him and he nodded.

I ran to the throne and quietly opened the door. Aro was watching Caius and Marcus playing a game of chess. Aro turn to look at me when he heard my presence.

"Renesmee, my sweet dear," he said trying to give me a hug. I stopped him, so he couldn't read my thoughts.

"Wait," I said, "Aro you love me right?" I asked, "As your own daughter," I quickly added.

"Yes, you know that already," I saw Caius and Marcus stop their game to see what was going on.

"Well," I paused. I saw Marcus and Caius smirk at me and Aro, "I saw this little boy on the street," I paused again when I saw them narrow their eyes at me.

"Let me finish. He was all alone and we talking and he asked if I was a vampire," the three of them gasped.

"What?"

"He must be killed! Our secret is in danger!"

Only Marcus stayed silent, as always.

"Hush you two, he's not going to tell anyone, he's only six, no one would believe him. And it's our fault he knows," they looked at me curiously.

"And how would that be our fault, sweet Renesmee," jumped in surprise when I heard Marcus talk.

"You guys, um, might of, um killed his parents and let him go away," I stuttered.

"Where is he?" Aro asked.

"Nowhere," I answered. Wow Renesmee, really, 'nowhere,' that was not obvious at all.

"Give me your hand, Renesmee," I sighed, but didn't give my hand.

"You can't read my mind, remember," he frowned for a second, "and he's in my room."

"He must be killed," Aro told his brothers.

"No please don't kill him, daddy!" I gasped, where had that come from?

'I-I'm s-sorry Aro, it just came out." Aro, Marcus, and Caius looked at me in shock.

Caius was the first one to snap out of it.

"Later, brother. We must deal with the little human," they ran out the room and I ran after them.

I got there just as they did and asked Lucas to open the door.

"Oh, Renesmee, it worked he fell for it. Alec, I think it was?" he was going to say more, but he stopped when he finally noticed the three kings.

"Renesmee, you promised," he said as he started to cry.

"I know sweetie," I said crouching down to him, to rub his back.

"No!" he screamed, "you lied to me. You said you wouldn't let them kill me."

"Luke, I'm sorry."

"It's Lucas to you, traitor. I trusted you," I looked at him sadly and ran out the room brushing passed Aro. When I was halfway to the doors I heard Lucas's screams and I knew they had killed him. I went to the gardens and sat on a bench a cried. It was not the first time I have been called a traitor. My little angel called me a traitor. Kind of what I did to my mom and dad too.

I continued to cry for a minute, when I felt two arms wrap around my body. Alec.

"I knew it wasn't you who told me to go away. You wouldn't have said it like that," I didn't answer, but I continued to cry.

"Alec, I h-h-have t-to g-go h-home," I sobbed into his shoulder.

He lifted my body up, so I could see his face.

"No, Nessie you can't," he whispered, "this is your home."

"I have to go to my real home, my real family," I hiccupped.

"I'm your real family now, Ness. You can't go. I just found my mate, you can't leave me," he said heartbrokenly.

"Alec I'm sorry. I'll come back. I just need some time to think. Some time to repair the damages I have done. I need to apologize to people. Everywhere I go I am called a traitor, because I chose you guys," I said.

"If you don't want to be with us, fine," Alec said angrily as he unwrapped his hands from me and stood up. I pulled him back to me.

"You know that's not what I meant. I love you and the others, regardless to what people say, but I have to explain. I have to tell them why I love you guys, and that's because you're not as bad as people describe," I said hugging him.

"I'll be back. Soon. Very soon. I just need to-," he cut me off.

"I know, fix things," he said softly now. "I understand now… but you'll come back, right?"

"Of course, I love you. I'll always love you." And with those words I drifted into a deep sleep.

**A/N**

**Yeah I know a really emotional chapter. Hope you liked it. Review. **


	15. Just For A Month

Renesmee's POV

I woke up the next morning when a light peeked through the curtains. I opened my eyes and groaned and turned the other way. I turned my head into something hard. I looked up to see Alec smiling at me. He kissed me on the forehead.

"God morning, sunshine."

"Yeah, right now I'm not liking the sun," I groaned.

'Come on, let's get you something to eat and then tell Aro about your plans," I looked at his face as a flash of sadness crossed his face, but he quickly recomposed it.

He led me down to the kitchen as he began to make me eggs.

"I didn't know you could cook, Alec?"

"I can't, I just wanted to try and if they're bad, we have frozen pancakes. I snorted and went over to kiss him on the lips. I would miss the way our lips would move in synch. I pulled away and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked though turning his attention back to the eggs.

"I'm debating, if what I'm doing is the right thing."

"It is extremely right. You want to get back on good terms with your family. I'm sorry for last night I was being selfish. I didn't see how hard it was for you, but I did some thinking last night and decided that I would keep only one thought of you leaving in my head."

"And what was that?" I asked him.

"That you promised you would come back to me," he said this time turning his gaze to me.

"And that's a promise I intend to keep."

"I hope so," Alec said sighing.

We chatted and five minutes later the eggs were done.

He hesitantly handed the eggs to me on a plate with two toasts.

I took a small bite, getting ready for the worst when the taste surprised me.

"This is delicious Alec. Are you sure you never cooked before."

"Yep," he said popping the 'p.'

I looked at him suspiciously until I saw the time it was 10 o'clock.

"Alec I need to buy the tickets after I talk to Aro. That is if he lets me go."

He nodded and once again I apologized. He said he fine, but deep down I knew he was hurt. So I reminded him again I'd be back in less than a month.

We walked together to the throne room after I finished my yummy eggs. We opened the doors and walked in

"Aro, I need to leave, just for a while. My whole family hates me, because they think I'm a traitor., so please let me leave just for a month to make things right," I said as fast as I could.

He gasped then sighed, "Yes I do think that is the most appropriate thing to do. I will miss you Renesmee."

"What?!" Jane shrieked. She walked right over to me; I didn't even know she was here.

"You're leaving!" she screamed again.

"Jane look, I know-"she cut me off.

"But were sisters I mean we were supposed to be," her voice cracked.

"Jane, you will not show weakness," Caius barked at her.

I pulled her aside the room, "Jane I'm only leaving for less than a month. I want to fix things with my former family. I'll be back I swear," she smiled so I knew she understood.

"Excuse me, master, I must go pack," he dismissed me and I ran to my room.

I looked at a picture of Alec and me on my dresser. This was going to be a long month. I packed all my cute clothes and bought a ticket for 12 o'clock. I check the time; good it was only 10:30.

I walk to Alec's room and knocked.

"Come in," I heard Alec say.

"Hey can I call you Ali now," I batted my eyelashes.

He wrapped his arms around me, "Of course. You can call me anything you want."

"The reason is because I have so many nicknames and yours has none, except for Al, but that sounds like a fatso who eats chicken all day," I snorted at the thought of Alec being fat.

"Okaayy," Alec said looking at me weirdly.

"I love you, Alec. What do you want to do before I leave?"

"Let's take a walk," Alec said taking my hand.

Alec took me out for a picnic and when I finished eating we laid down together in silence.

My phone beeped signaling it was time to go.

"Will you drive me, so we can have more time together?" I asked.

"No, I can't. Aro needs me for a mission."

"Alec?" he didn't look, "are you mad at my decision."

"No, I just… I don't know, I'll miss you," he said hugging me tightly.

"I'll miss you too."

I ran to the airport since I was almost late and hopped on the plane the second they called our section.

The whole airport ride was uncomfortable, considering kind of cute guy was hitting on me for the whole three hours. We finally landed in Seattle and I decided to take a taxi to Forks.

After forty five minutes we arrived in Forks and I paid the driver the money. I had over two thousand dollars in my wallet, Aro insisted.

I ran to the Cullen's household to hear Emmett laughing loudly from the inside. I walked up to the door and knocked. Well there was no coming back now.

From the inside, "were you expecting any clothes today, Alice," Rosalie asked.

"No," she answered confused.

The door opened and revealed Carlisle.

"Renesmee?" he whispered.

"Hi Grandpa," I said.

He picked me up and twirled me around.

"Alice, call Bella and Edward!" Carlisle said.

"Wh-. Renesmee!" she ran over to me and ripped me out of Carlisle's grip, "I've missed you so much."

"Alice, Alice!" she stopped squealing, "I'm not staying."

"What?"

"I mean I am staying, but only for a month. Nothing can change my mind I love Alec, and he's my mate. What me and Jacob had was a friendship bond nothing more," Alice took a while to register and she started squealing again.

"It's okay, Ren. I still love you. At least you are and you're staying for a while," she said happily.

Emmett gave me a big hug when Alice let go and I finished hugging everyone, just as my mom and dad came in.

"Renesmee?" my mom asked.

I didn't say anything, but I ran up to her and hugged her. At first she was startled and paused, but in seconds she was hugging me back.

I pulled away and said, "I'm sorry mom."

"It's okay. But you're not staying are you?"

"No, but I'll visit if you want."

I turned to my dad.

"Dad?" before I could blink I was twirled around by him.

"My baby girl."

"I love you, too, dad.

When we were done with the family reunion I turned to everyone and said, "I'm so sorry for the grief I put you guys in. I was upset in Italy, because I loved Alec, but you wouldn't even consider me dating a Volturi guard. I was mad because you wouldn't let me make my own decision but I know now that you were all trying to protect me and I'm sorry."

"It's okay honey, we forgive you already," Esme, my wonderful grandma said.

Esme led me to the kitchen and said sighed was happy to have another reason to cook again. After I finished eating I went to ask Mom if I could go to La Push.

She was with Alice, "Why would you want to go there this late?" she asked.

"Because if I don't go now I know I will feel guilty tonight thinking about my last words to Jacob."

"Okay sweetie. See you tonight."

I ran there in a matter of minutes thinking of what I would say to Jake once I saw him.

I knocked on the door and waited, Billy opened the door and I asked, "Where's Jacob?"

"With the pack, "he answered, "he came back a couple days ago, after his trip from Italy when he ran off again."

"I'm so sorry Billy. I wasn't me before."

"It's okay Renesmee. I remember when I was the lady's man back then," he said. I shuddered.

"Okay I'm going to look for him," I said walking back awkwardly.

"I'll show you some pics late, okay," Billy called.

"Okay," but I mouthed 'no' when I turned round.

I went to the beach and saw the pack playing soccer. I walked right up to them and I soon as I was in twenty foot radius, the whole pack turned around. Shoot! Forgot their super hearing and smell!

"Hey," I waved awkwardly.

I saw Jacob stand up. "Renesmee?" I winced, he only called me by my full name if he was angry, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I came to apologize," I said hesitantly because they were all looking at me.

"Can I talk to you…alone?"

He walked over to me, "Sure."

I looked back at the pack and silently apologized.

"Look Jacob I'm sorry and I know you probably mad at me for leaving you-" I babbled.

"I forgive."

"-and I know that… wait did you say you forgive me?" I asked confusedly.

"Yes, it's okay Ness I understand."

I hugged him, "thank you, thank you, and thank you so much, Jake," I chanted probably squeezing the life out of you.

"Now, Jake," he looked me in the eye, "I know you probably still have feelings for me, but what we almost had is the past now. I have moved on and I think you should, too," I said patting his shoulder.

"But Ness I have already moved on," Jacob said.

"I know it's hard, but-"I paused.

"Wait. Did you say you moved on?"

**A/N:**

**Cliff Hanger! That was a long chapter, I hope you guys forgive me for not updating in a while, but here is another chapter for you. Anyways, remember to review. Love you guys, bye!**

**TAVF, Out!**

**Peace!**


	16. Wait, what!

Renesmee's POV

"What do you mean you moved on!" I screeched at him.

"I mean, I met someone else. You were right we were never mates. I just felt a pull to protect you and I still do, but if you want to hang out with that Alex-."

"Alec," I corrected.

"Whatever, as I was saying, I respect your decision," he said with so must honesty in his eyes I wanted to melt.

"So…we're cool?" I asked.

"Of course, Ness. Come here," he said and wrapped into a hug.

I stayed with Jacob and the pack until nine, and just like Jacob, they were all forgiving.

I ran home and saw Alice waiting for at the door.

The second I got there she hugged me, "Eek! Nessie, Bella and Edward said we could go shopping in Seattle with Rosalie, too. I'm so excited I haven't- ugh, eew you smell like wet dog," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I _was_ with Jacob," I sigh exasperated.

"I know, before we go you need to take shower… a long one."

"Kay, whatever, Alice. See you in twenty," I turned around heading for the cottage.

When I got there I walked in. "Hey mom, hey dad. I'm going to take a shower."

I didn't hear an answer, but I _did_ hear screaming. Ugh!

I walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. I walked in when I felt it was warm on my fingers. I stood there for a moment and took in the thought everything was back to normal. Jacob, my family, and I were all cool.

Fifteen minutes later I stepped out and changed and then ran back to the house.

"Where were you, you said you'd be back here in twenty minutes!" I heard Alice shriek

"Yeah and it has been twenty and a half minutes since I said that."

"Don't give me sass! Come on," Alice said tugging my hand.

When we got in the car Rosalie was already sitting in the back. Alice pushed me in the front set.

I turned my head to look at Rosalie, she was fixing her makeup. "You sure you don't want to sit in the front seat, Rose?" I asked.

"'I'm fine. Anyways… you'll have to listen to Alice blab to you for an hour." I huffed and crossed my arms.

Rosalie was right the whole ride was nonstop talking about clothes and shoes.

We stayed at the mall until mid night and I was glad. My feet were hurting and I was wondering how Alice use to do this every day. When we finally got home I used all my strength to run home. When I got to the cottage I could hear my parents whispering complements to each other. Eew!

I ran to my room and thanked God that it was pretty much soundproof. I was tired, but I saw heard my phone beep from across the room on my dresser and I walked over to get it. I had four messages from Alec. Oh I must have not heard them while shopping.

I flipped open my phone:

Message one:

_Hey Ness, how's Forks. Is it like u remembered?_

_10:21pm_

Message two:

_Nessie, r u okay, u didn't message me back?_

_10:56pm_

Message three:

_Com'n Ness please text me back, I can't stand the tension._

_11:22pm_

Message four

_Nessie!_

_11:58pm_

I began to text him back:

_Geesh, chill out. JK. I love u and yes I'm okay. R u? Everyone is nice to me again, even Jake they all forgave me very easily. Hey, actually, can u call me back? I'm kinda tired._

A couple seconds later

_Sure._

A moment later my phone rang.

"Alec," I breathed, "I miss you so much."

"I know I do too," he said.

"I'll be back too, sooner maybe."

"I know Ren, but not seeing you puts me in so much pain," his voice sounded very strained.

"Alec, I'm so sorry. I'll come back home if you want. I mean, everything is fixed here," I offered.

"No, you can't do that for my own selfish reasons," he said, but I could tell he was hiding the sadness in his voice.

"I got to go Jane is calling me," Alec said, but I could tell he was lying.

"Alec," I paused, "Bye," I finally said sighing.

"Okay, bye"

When he hung up, I couldn't help myself sobbing in my pillow. I felt two cold comforting arms wrap around me and I another hand patting my back.

I turned my body around to reveal my parents smiling at me.

"I'm sorry honey I can see how hard this is for you, staying trying to make things right, though you had to leave your mate. I know how you feel, when Edward left me," I saw him flinch, "it's okay now, Edward, it's the past. Anyways, him staying away from was the hardest thing ever, but he did it for a good reason, and in the end we ended up being reunited back together.

"Thanks mom," I said giving her and my dad a hug.

"Okay, goodnight honey," my dad said kissing me on the head.

It was great for the entire month in Forks, hanging out with my family and Jake. I couldn't be any happier everything was all good and I was flying back to my love, Alec.

When I got on the plane I sat next to no one and frankly I was happy, I didn't want to sit next to some weirdo again. I put on my IPod the whole plane ride and tuned out the whole world. When I heard the guy say all passengers may exit the plane I was the first one to jump up. I ran out the plane and went to somewhere in the back of the airport and took off. In about ten minutes I was at the castle.

"I'm home," I whispered.

I ran to Alec's room and opened the door without knocking. He looked up from his book he was reading, I caught the title it said_, __Twilight_ **(Sorry I couldn't resist, lol)**, and before I could blink I was being crushed to death in a bear hug.

"I missed you so much," Alec murmured in my hair.

"Alec…I can't breathe," I said gasping for air.

"Sorry," he said slowly letting go. He was smiling so widely that he looked like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"it's okay, I missed you too," I said kissing him on the cheek.

"you didn't tell me that you were coming today, missy," he scolded.

"Well I guess I'll go back home, tell you when I'm coming back, and take my kiss with me," I said turning around.

"Wait, what. Come back here!" he said turning me around.

I lifted my head and kissed him on the lips. We kissed until I had no air left in me and I had to break away. While I tried to not to pass out, Alec pulled me on his bed for us to sit down. He pulled my head on his chest.

"I love you Renesmee, forever."

I smiled and said, "I love you too Alec…until I find a guy cuter than you."

He opened his mouth and for a second he resembled a fish. I started laughing so hard, I was clutching my sides. I almost fell off the bed if it wasn't for Alec's strong grip; I was surprised he didn't let go.

"OMG! Alec…you should…have…seen…your face. I was…just kidding," I said gasping for air.

When I finally calmed down I kissed him again on the lips.

"That wasn't funny," Alec said trying not to smile.

"I still love you. I'm going to say hi to Jane now," the second I said that the doors busted open.

"Finally! I was waiting like for five minutes. But nooo! My brother is more important!" she yelled.

"Oh come here, sis," I said rushing into her arms.

We hugged for a couple of seconds and started squealing like a bunch of idiots.

"Okay lets go say hi to Heidi, and the boys. They're all in the game room right now. Alec said he'd rather read than play video games. Psh, nerd," Jane said and Alec scowled at her.

I snorted and said, "well, he's my nerd."

"You do not know how cheesy that sounded," Jane laughed.

"I know. Come on," I said pulling Alec's hand.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie," Felix said picking me up and twirling me around.

"I missed you Feli-poo," he immediately dropped me.

"Don't call me that!" he screamed.

"Jane told me that would annoy the crap out of you, so I said it."

"Ugh! Jane!" she just smiled innocently at him, which she was really good at.

"Hey Demetri," I said giving him a quick hug. We were still a little awkward.

"Heidi!" she looked up from her video game, "When did you become such a gamer?"

"Renesmee!" she hugged me the same way Jane did.

"Yeah, sorry. Feli-poo here," she smirked at him and he pouted, "taught me how to play video games, and I got to tell you, they're pretty fun."

"oh, I see, you and Felix have been spending a lot of time together," I said waggling my eyebrows.

"Shut up, Ness," she said and I swear if she had been human she would be blushing red right now.

"well guys, I'm going to tell Aro I'm back."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Renesmee. I could hear you, Jane, and Heidi's screams **(Again don't think like that sickos)** from across the castle," he said smiling.

"May I speak to Renesmee in my chambers, alone?" **(Don't start.)**

"sure," I felt Alec's hand squeeze mine.

When we reached Aro's room, he insisted me to sit down.

"Um, where?" I asked blushing.

"You may sit on the bed if you wish."

I sat down. "So what's this about, Aro."

"Well there is this thing I have been meaning to tell you before you left to your former family."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well I talked to Marcus, and I noticed that our relationship together has gotten more… intense."

"Wait, what?" did Aro…eew! "Are you in love with me!"

**Cliffy! Yeah, so does Aro have some secret feelings for Renesmee? Find out next chapter. Please Review!**

**TAVF**


	17. Uncle Em

Renesmee's POV

"What? Oh God no! I mean, of course you _are_ rather flattering, but that's not what I'm talking about," he said rushing out his words.

"Oh," I said relieved.

"Renesmee," he said putting my hand in his, "I think of you as you were my own daughter and that is the kind of bond I have with you. I just didn't want to bring it to you so fast, considering I knew that you already have a father. It's okay if you don't love me the same way." He put his head down. I have never seen Aro Volturi show weakness to everyone, not even his wife.

I wrapped him into a tight hug, "I love you too, daddy."

He seemed startled for a moment until he was hugging me back.

After a hug Aro said, "I think it's time to tell the guard and my brothers about our new bond."

I just nodded and Aro called and everyone to the throne room.

"I have called all of you in here to announce my new daughter, Renesmee Volturi."

I heard lots of claps as I walked in. I blushed madly and I heard a lot of laughter.

"Come here my daughter," I walked over to him and hugged him again and turned around to see Alec wink at me.

Aro gave a whole speech how I should be treated with respect and blah blah blah…

Finally, he said something that surprised me so much, "I like to also introduce you to the new Volturi princess and my daughter, Renesmee Volturi."

"What," I squeaked.

Caius and Marcus came through the doors holding a tiara and Caius, I guess my new uncle, placed it gently on my head.

"What?"

"Everybody the new Princess of the Volturi," Aro announced. They all cheered and claaped.

Then everyone was escorted out the room to leave just me and the three kings alone.

"What was that, what do you mean I am the new princess?!" I yelled at him.

"I thought you would be happy, dear," Aro said smirking.

"I am. It was just a lot to take in. Thank you, father," I walked up to him and hugged him again.

"Now, if you excuse me, father, uncles, I am going to talk to my mate," they seemed to smile at their new names.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Marcus said to me.

I took my time to walk to Alec's room.

"Knock knock," I said walking in.

He looked from his computer and walked over to wrap me in a hug, "Why, hello princess. What do I owe you of this manner?"

"Well, you can kiss me first."

"Wouldn't that against the rules?" he asked slyly.

"I make the rules now," I said kissing roughly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he began to trail kisses up my neck. I moaned in pleasure.

"Mm, don't stop Alec," I murmured to him

He kissed me on the lips again and held my hips up and I wrapped my legs around him. Then he pulled away.

"Why did you pull away?" I asked hurt.

"Renesmee, please don't cry," he said. And believe it or not, tears were forming in my eyes.

He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

"I want to make sure that this is done, right?" he asked me, "I mean under correct terms."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I'm not asking you to marry me now, but I do promise that someday soon, I will. Until then, I think we should wait," he said softly.

"Okay, but wait…you want to marry me…someday?"

"Of course, I love you more than anything." His words made me smile.

He got up and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a little box out of the draw.

"Open it," he said handing it to me.

"It's beautiful." It was a promise ring, and it was beautiful.

"You really like?" he asked hopeful.

"Of course…will you put it on my finger?" I asked.

He wordlessly put it on my finger I lifted up my hand to admire it.

"A beautiful ring on a beautiful hand," he murmured than kissing it.

"Can I sleep here again Alec…with you?" I asked.

"Yes. I love you, Ness. Good night."

I then drifted to peaceful sleep.

~_Time Skip~_

I woke up to the bright rays of the sunshine again. I turned to find Alec missing. He probably went to talk to Aro or something. I got up and walked to my room and took a shower and changed.

I then walked to the throne room to look for Alec, but when I got there he wasn't there.

"Hello father," I said politely.

"Hello honey, what brings you here?" he asked me sweetly.

"I was looking for Alec."

"Oh he is one a mission along with Jane, Felix, and Heidi."

"Oh."

"Felix has informed me you developed a new power," he said with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, forgive me father, I am so sorry I forgot to tell about it. I was too caught up with Alec to register what I did with the Romanian guards," I said sincerely.

"Well, that is okay. Felix insisted you to come on the mission with them, but I insisted that you may not go on any missions until your powers were fully developed and controlled."

"It's okay dad. Do you know when they'll be back?"

"A week at the most," he answered thinking for a moment

I grimaced, but then I got a thought, "Daddy can I go visit my other family again, I'll be bored out of my mind all week, please." I begged.

He smiled and said, "Of course, I wouldn't want you to, as the youngsters say, die out of boredom." I laughed.

I bought my tickets as soon I finished talking to Aro. I bought the 1pm flight and began to pack. When I finish I ran to the airport and waited for my plane.

When the plane touched down in Seattle I waited patiently this time for the passengers to file.

When I got to the Cullen house hold I walked right it without knocking.

"Hey, Hey, Heeyy" **(Got that from Shake It Up, haha)**, I said.

"Do you know how to knock?" Emmett asked me, "You can't just walk in to people's home without knock," he said scolding me.

"Fine…I guess I'll just leave," I said turning around. 3…2…1

"Wait, Nessie!" Emmett said picking me up.

"How long are you staying this time?"

"Only a week," he face smiled very widely.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked suspiciously.

"I smiling because you are staying for a week and the family went out vacation for _two_ weeks and it's just you and me."

"Wait, they left _you_ alone for two weeks?"

"Yep."

"Wow!"

"Let's go play pranks Alice and Jasper," he said tugging my hand.

"Why?" I awaked.

"They wrecked my Jeep," he answered like it was the simplest thing in the world.

We spray painted Alice's and jasper's room back and replaced all her clothes, shoes, and jewelry with Goth ones. We also wrote "Confederates Suck" on the walls. **(No offense to those, I don't know, who are. Are they still around? It's just that I know that it would tick off Jasper since he was a confederate in his early vampire years) **That was going to tick Jasper off. Just as we walked to the garage to wreck Alice's Porsche and Jasper motorcycle, we heard the phone ring.

"I got it," I told Emmett.

I picked up the phone and put it against my ear, "Hello?"

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" I heard a scream in the phone.

"Alice?"

"I swear to God, if you so lay a finger on my car I will murder you!" Alice screamed.

"How did you even see my future?" I asked.

"I can't I just saw us come home and my car wrecked and Emmett ratting you out," Alice said.

"Emmett, you jerk," I yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" he yelled back.

"Don't touch my car!" she yelled and hanged up.

"Meany," I heard Emmett yell.

Emmett and I fooling around went around the whole week. I loved hanging out with him; he was funny and also a tad entertaining.

I was sad to say goodbye when he dropped me off the airport. I told him I'd visit him and the rest of the family soon.

"Bye, uncle Em," I said before boarding the plane.

I sat next to a kind of cute guy on the plane, but his looks could not compare, in any way, to Alec. I missed him I hope his mission went okay. I ran to the castle and stopped at the throne room first to inform Aro I was back. When I got to the throne Aro wasn't there and neither were my uncles.

I ran to Alec's room instead, I would say hello to him later.

"Alec," I gasped.

**Well that's the end. Just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you, but I will make you guys wait one day until the next chapter. One day, I promise. I wanted to give a cliff hanger, to make you guys think. **

**So do you think Alec was cheating or injured. Find out soon.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**TAVF**


	18. I missed you Baby!

Renesmee's POV

When I walked in I saw everyone staring worriedly and crowding around Alec's bed. I pushed them all aside. Oh my God! He was in bad shape, very bad shape. His arm looked like it was ripped off, so did his leg. His neck was just healing from what looked like somebody ripped a big piece of it out. He laid unconscious. He was scratched and cut open all over.

"What happened to you," I gasped again.

I then turned to them, "What happened to him," I demanded them.

Jane spoke up first, and Demetri held a comforting arm around her, "H-he…there were too many vampires, even for Alec," she choked out.

"They were all ordered to kill Alec, because they knew he could wipe out their own army in a second. T-there was a vampire that could lock powers for a meaning of time. He locked Alec's powers and all of them charged at him," she paused, I could tell more and more she spoke here voice strained.

"I tried to keep them off him, but you know, my power can only affect one person at a time. There was too many too hold off of him. Soon they were all dead, no matter the size of their armada. But it was too late. We saw Alec lying unconscious on the floor, after we killed all of them," she started dry sobbing so I knew she was done.

"I tried to heal him the best I could, but my powers are still premature," Heidi said to me quietly.

Felix put a comforting arm around her.

"Thanks Heidi." I whispered.

I put an around both Heidi's and Jane's shoulder and gave them a silent hug. I then walked wordlessly over to Alec and traced my finger across the outline of his face.

"Oh, Alec."

"Dad, may I have a moment alone with Alec, please," I made a silent message with my face and I knew he understood.

"Okay everyone out," Aro said.

"Jane, you can see him later, okay," she nodded her head.

I didn't know exactly how she felt, but I knew it must be awful. Alec was her only family left, while I still had my mom and dad. If he died than she would have no one from her former life. I couldn't let Alec die… for the both of us.

When they were all out I carefully lay beside Alec and turned to face his motionless body.

"Alec, please wake up," I pleaded to him. Nothing.

I closed my eyes and thought about anything, but Alec dying. When I woke, I felt a slight movement of something.

It took me a second to register what was going, but then I realized that this wasn't a dream, Alec was really hurt, but what I felt was Alec moving.

"Alec," I gasped.

He moaned in response.

"Oh my God, your alive!" I think I saw his lips curl up into a smile.

"Jane, Daddy!"

"What," I heard them burst into the room.

"What?" they yelled at the same time again when I didn't answer.

"Alec, he's okay," I started crying.

"Oh, Alec," Jane said hugging him. He flinched against the pressure, "Sorry," she said letting him go.

"Great to have you back, Alec," Aro said patting his shoulder, "We'll leave you two alone again. Come on Jane."

"Yes, master."

They both walked out of the room.

"Alec," I said embracing him in my arms gently.

"You scared me, I thought you were dead. You looked worst than last time," I whispered in his chest

"I'm right here it's okay," he answered.

I tried to sit up, but I gently pushed him back down, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sitting," he answered stiffly.

I could see the great pain and strength it to for him to get up.

When he sat up I asked him, "Are you okay, Alec?"

""Yes," his voice strained.

"Lay back down," I said tears streaming down my face.

"Ness, are you okay?" he asked startled

"You're hurt. I don't want you to be in pain."

"Oh, Nessie, don't worry about me I'll be okay by tomorrow morning."

I kissed him carefully on his forehead.

"You should sleep," he said.

"I don't want to leave you."

"You can sleep here."

"Yeah, but if I fall back asleep ill have nightmares of you dead. I want to stay up.

"Fine, but you better not snap at me in the morning when you complain that you're tired," he said smirking.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

The whole night we laughed and as we continued to talk I noticed his cuts and scars began to heal slowly.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked kissing him.

"Way better," he said then kissed me back.

I soon fell asleep into Alec's chest.

_~Time Skip~_

"Hey," I said when I woke up, "you feeling better?"

"Much," he answered.

He looked as good as new again, still a couple of scars to heal, but the same old Alec.

"I love you," I said kissing his cheek.

"I love me too," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Shut up," I said playfully pushing him.

"Let's go talk to Jane. Why torture my sister in suspense anymore?" he said laughing as he got up.

The second he opened the door a pair of tiny petite hands wrapped around his neck and a pair of lips kissed him on the cheek. Except they weren't Jane's.

"Oh I missed you so much baby!" a voice exclaimed.

**WHA? Is Alec cheating on Renesmee? Well I hope not…wait im in charge if he is or he isn't. Lol. Guess you guys will have to find out soon! I promise ill update tomorrow, ok?**

**Thanks for of your support, please review**

**TAVF**


	19. Girl's Night Out

**OMG I AM SO SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO UPDATE! Here's 2 chapters and I promise I'll update more tomorrow!**

Renesmee's POV

"Excuse me," I said pulling the mystery girl from Alec.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked rudely

"I'm Alec's girlfriend…and…who are you?" she asked rudely too.

"No, I'm Alec's girlfriend," I said glaring at her.

"Oh catfight," I heard outside the door. I swerved my head over Alec and saw Felix smiling and leaning on the door frame.

"Felix!" the girl exclaimed.

"Mackenzie!" he mimicked her.

They both hugged each other.

"Where's Demetri…and Jane," the way she said Jane I could tell they couldn't get along.

"Okay, wait. Alec, who is this?" I asked putting one arm on my hips, and ignoring the she-bitch.

'Um…Renesmee this is Mackenzie, Mackenzie…Renesmee," Alec said awkwardly.

"Okay, Ali-poo **(I lol just had to put that in) **who is this?" she said snobbily.

"I believe the question is who are you?"

"Alec?" we both asked at the same time and then glared at each other.

"Um, Renesmee, can Mackenzie and I talk alone please?" I huffed and walked out with Felix.

"Renesmee are you-" I cut him off.

"Don't talk to me right now, Felix, I'm not in the mood," I said and he pouted and walked away. I went up to the game room to watch some TV.

A couple minutes later I heard screaming and something being thrown because I heard something shatter against the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT IN LOVE WITH ME ANYMORE?" I heard Mackenzie scream and run into the game room with me.

"Fine, have him! He's a jerk anyways. I don't care!" she screamed and ran out of the room.

"Mackenzie, wait!" Alec called, but the slamming of the castle entrance doors already slammed.

"Renesmee, I'm so-," I cut him off.

"Don't. Just explain who she was and what was she doing here."

"Renesmee she was my old girlfriend, but then I got sick of her. I thought she disappeared from the face of the earth a couple years back."

"What, so now when you get sick of me too, you'll forget about me too?" I asked

Then I felt tears form in my eyes and Alec looked down guilty.

"Please don't cry," I heard him mumble.

"What…don't what? You don't want me to cry, even though I found out about your, I don't even know, ex-girlfriend, whom you got sick of after a couple weeks, and your telling me not to cry. What are you going to get sick of me next week?" I couldn't help it I started sobbing on the floor.

"No, Renesmee, I could never get sick of you," Alec said grabbing me into his arms gently and embracing me softly.

"Is that what you told Mackenzie, too?" I said crying even more.

"Renesmee, please don't cry, I love you too much to let you go. You've seen me, I risked my life for you, fought my best friend for you, almost killed Demetri, also for hurting you, I would do anything for you," he said looking directly in my eyes.

"I love you, too," I said.

He nodded and kissed me.

He trailed kisses down my neck before we realized we were on the floor. He picked me up, but quickly let go and hissed.

I fell with a thump.

"Ow! Alec, what was that for?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, y-you shocked me."

"What?"

"You shocked me.," he said one more time

"Really, sorry," I said sheepishly.

We were just about to kiss when the door busted open.

"RENESMEEE! RENESMEEE!"

"Yes, Jane," I said exasperated.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if that beyotch left," she said smiling

I started laughing hysterically, "You did not just say that, Jane!"

"Beyotch?"

"Yes," I said gasping for air from laughing to hard.

"Shut up," she said, "hey you wanna have a girl's night out today?"

"Yeah, sure. Where?"

"Well there's this new club downtown Volterra…" Jane said cautiously looking at Alec trailing off.

"No," he said and the same time I said, "that sounds out like fun!" we both looked at each other and he looked back at Jane, "No," he repeated.

"Aw why not?" Jane whined.

"Because there are a lot of thugs in Volterra out late," he rambled.

"And you think I can't take of myself? I'm a freakin vampire for Pete sake!" she screamed

"Yes…but I'm not worried about you…I'm worried about…" Alec said trailing off.

"What? You think I can't take care of myself!" I screamed.

"Well-"

"No," I said cutting him off and turning to Jane, "you know what Jane? You're right we do need a night off."

"Yay lets get ready!" she squealed ignoring Alec's looks he was sending her.

"Let's," I said hooking arms with her.

"Renesmee," was the last word I heard from Alec before Jane and I ran to her room.

~_Two hours later~_

"Jane, hurry up! Are you almost done?" Heidi yelled from across the castle.

"Almost," she yelled back, though the yelling wasn't necessary

"Kay," Heidi said.

"And _viola_," she said turning my body towards the mirror.

My hair hung down in soft ringlets, with slight make up touches over my face, and a beautiful, red, tight dresses that hugged my body in all the right places, with a matching clutch and shoes. I looked beautiful.

"Oh my gosh, Jane, I look beautiful," I awed.

"I know I'm talented," she teased.

"And Jane you look hot! I'm afraid what Heidi is going to look like," I said and just on cue gorgeous Heidi walked in looked model perfect.

"Why thank you Ness, you don't look too bad yourself," she said smiling.

"Shall we go?" Jane asked.

"We shall," Heidi and I said in unison.

We giggled like little schoolgirls as we sauntered down the hallway.

We turned past the game room which Felix, Alec, Demetri were furiously playing and said, "Bye boys," in perfect unison and turned towards the way of the door.

They all turned their heads to see us and their mouths immediately dropped and they ran towards us.

"You are not going out like that, _girls,_" Demetri sneered at us.

"Yeah, those dresses are way too tight," Alec said.

"And way too short," Felix added.

"Ugh come on!" Jane said exasperated.

"Yeah, seriously guys their not too tight and their mid-thigh, btw," I intervened.

"Oh yeah, you guys are just jealous, that we're going to show off these dresses to the club guys and wave our hips in front of them and not you," Heidi said with a 'humph'.

They just stood there with their moths gaped.

"Bye," I said brushing my lips against Alec's cheeks and walked out the door with Jane and Heidi.

**Did you guys think this chapter was good? Are you guys mad at me for not updating? Again so sorry! Here's another chapter for ya'll! And I'll also finally update "A Girl's Heart" today, too I hope.**

**Bye!**

**TAVF**


	20. What Did I Just Do!

Renesmee's POV

We ran to the club not messing anything up. The club was pumping and full of so many people, but by far we were the prettiest girls there.

"Come with me," Jane said she lead us to this pretty handsome bartender who had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Jane, Heidi its lovely to see you again and with a friend too. It's been too long," he said with a crooked smile.

"Yes, too long indeed Josh. This is Renesmee, my best friend," Jane answered.

"Oh, of course, the famous half-blood. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said taking my hand from across the bar and bringing it to his lips to kiss.

"Y-you too," I stuttered. He was beautiful no doubt about it.

"So what can I get you girls today," he asked.

"We'll," Heidi said gesturing to Jane and her, "will have a Bloody Mary, but Renesmee I don't know. Nessie what do you want."

"Um," I said sheepishly, "I don't know vampires couldn't drink."

"Oh, sweet, innocent Nessie, there's a secret recipe," she whispered

"Yeah, this is your first time to drink, right?" I nodded, "then let's start off with something less strong. Hmm, yup, two Bloody Mary's and one Virgin Mary.

"Coming right up," Josh said.

"This is gonna be fun," Jane said as Josh handed us our shots.

I slowly brought the drink to my lips. It was a weird color, but I drank it anyways. At first it was sour, but then it started to taste good and after a couple more shots later. I was feeling a little tipsy now.

"Josh give me something strong, like really strong," I slurred.

"Coming right up, Renesmee," he said flashing a smile.

"Oh please, call me Nessie," I said smiling back.

"No problem, Nessie," he said handing my drink.

When I finished I realized Jane and Heidi wondered off somewhere else to dance. Hm, I didn't care I can take care of myself.

"Hey you wanna dance with me?" Josh asked me.

"Yeah, but don't you have to work?" I asked slightly drunk and by the looks of it he wasn't much better.

"Yeah, but you guys are the only vamps here tonight, and I think Jane and Heidi can bare without drinks for a while," he slurred, his red eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Well only if you want to," I giggled.

"Oh I want to," he slyly answered.

We wobbled over to the dance floor completely drunk and danced to a song I didn't know the name of. I think it was thrift shop. (fyi best song ever!) Soon enough I was grinding against josh and the song ended.

He walked me over to the corner of the club and said, "I think we should go talk alone and get to know each other better, if that's okay with you."

"Okay, but what about Jane and Heidi?" I asked not really caring.

"Oh they'll find their way to the castle or better yet, with my two brothers over there," he said pointing towards a drunk Jane and Heidi with two other attracted guys.

"We'll probably see them in my house tomorrow morning," he said leading me out of the crowd.

We ran towards what I thought was his house. It was beautiful it reminded me of my old home. He led us towards our room.

"So Nessie what's up," he asked.

"Nothing just hanging out with a really hot guy," I answered.

"You're so beautiful," he said brushing my hair out of my face and gently pushing me down to his bed.

"Can I make you mine?" he asked wistfully.

"Sure…but I have a boyfriend," I said not thinking straight.

"Let's not mind him, this is just you and me tonight," he said kissing my lips and that was the last thing I remember last night.

~Next Morning~

"Jane, Heidi," I mumbled waking up to a figure next to me.

Wait, this was not my bed and that wasn't Jane or Heidi.

"Good morning beautiful," the man said.

My eyes widened as I realized who it was. Josh!

"Josh, what am I doing here," I asked frantically.

"Oh you don't remember? You and I had a wonderful night last night," he said smirking at my body.

I lifted the covers in fear what I think I did.

"Oh no," I said letting the covers fall, "no no no no."

"Josh where is Jane and Heidi?" I asked.

"Oh their somewhere around here, too scared to go home without you in fear of facing their boyfriends, too. I guess it wasn't just you and me who had fun last now," he said smirking.

I can't believe what I had done. I hurriedly put my dress on ignoring josh's looks and ran out the house.

"Jane! Heidi!" I shouted.

"Nessie," they said running to me when they heard me.

Tears were streaming down my face, "What have we done?"

We ran away farther away from Josh's house and we all burst out crying.

"What am I going to tell Alec?" I wailed.

""Yeah what are you going to tell him? I can't believe you cheated on my brother!" she screamed.

"_Excuse you_, treated on Demetri my best friend," I yelled back.

"Well cheating on brothers rather than friends is worse, she said.

I cried more and Heidi said, "Stop guys we are not going to fight over who was a bigger slut!" she yelled.

And then I stopped crying, is that what I am? A slut? Oh my gosh! After a while we all stopped feeling sorry for ourselves and ran to the castles. When we reached the door we stopped and looked at each other.

"Ooh I have an idea!"I whispered-exclaimed.

"What?" Jane whispered so softly no human could hear.

"We'll jump through a window go into one of our room, lock the door take a shower, and get ready. We can wash their scents off of us burn the dresses, and tell the boys later," I said.

"That seems…just so…wrong," Heidi said.

"I know, but it's better to have it this way and tell them later so they won't be as mad.

And that's what we did and in less than an hour. Because we were in a rush, we had to shower together, don't ask.

"Okay, here Ness, wear this and Jane this," Heidi said handing us clothes. We all changed quickly into casual clothes and hesitantly opened the door. We walked slowly to the game room and waited for the worst.

"Where were you guys?"

"We were worried sick?"

"Are you guys hurt?"

They kept babbling with questions, but we stopped them. I had to keep my heart beat at steady control or they would notice. We didn't plan on telling them until tonight.

"It was fun," Jane answered.

"Very fun," I added for emphasis.

"Yeah, we were so tired and drunk that we booked a hotel and let Nessie sleep there for the night, but don't worry we fine and had so much fun," Heidi said.

"Oh my gosh, thank God you guys are okay!" Alec exclaimed hugging me tightly.

The other guys hugged their girlfriends too.

"Now that you guys are back, I say each of us couples should spend time with his or hers girlfriend or boyfriend," Demetri said.

"Yeah, okay," we answered.

Me and Alec walked back to his room and sat on his bed.

"Nessie I was really worried about you, you know," he told me.

"Yeah, I know," I whispered.

"Ness are okay?" he asked worriedly. He noticed my heart beat pick up.

I couldn't take it anymore, "Alec I have to tell you something," I blurted out.

"Um, yes, what's wrong?"

Tears started running down my face, "Oh my God, Renesmee are you okay?"

"No!," I shouted, " Alec I am so sorry, I-I-I c-cheated on y-you," I said walking off the bed and sobbing on the floor.

"W-what? Y-you d-did what?" he asked.

"I cheated. We were at the bar I got really drunk and met this guy Jane and Heidi introduced to me and he took me to his house and-"

"Stop," he shouted. He had tears at the corner of his eyes though they would never fall, "How could you?! You told me you loved me and you go fuck some other guy! I can't believe you!" Alec shouted again.

"Alec, I-"

"No don't "Alec" me! Get out! "

"But-"

"No I don't want to hear it! Out now!" and for once Alec Volturi actually looked terrifying to me.

I ran out as fast as I could to Jane's room to find her and Heidi crying.

"We told them," Jane sobbed.

"They don't want to talk to us, they hate us!" Heidi wailed.

I couldn't take it, I ran out of the room to the Volterrian cemetery.

I walked over to the grave that said _Lucus William Carter_, the place when I buried my little Luke.

"Luke I don't know what to do, I miss you, you were only seven, b-but you were so wise. I need you right now!" I screamed through the tears in my eyes.

Think Renesmee think, your going crazy talking to yourself and the dead.

"Sorry Luke, this was a bad start. I gotta go, but I hope you're doing well wherever you are," I said kissing his grave.

I was tired of walking aimlessly around Volterra, but where was I to go, surely the boys would be mad at me and the girls would still be crying, but I walked backed to the castle anyways.

I then took up the greatest amount of courage and walked up Alec's room and knocked.

**OMG this chapter was so intense! I'm so sorry for not updating when I said I would in like two days! Gosh I'm so stupid, but I hope you can forgive! BTW, my other story is being updated now too! So thank you for reading and please review! I swear I will update really soon! (lol listening to kiss you by 1D! 3)**

**TAVF**


	21. Just Let Me Love You

**Haha shout out to guest reviewer, Tess, and all those who read my story. Lol, Tess your review made my day, so thanks XD.**

Renesmee's POV

"What?" he harshly answered, but there was something else in that harshness, sadness?

"Alec, please I want to apologize. Let me in," I said earnestly.

"Why should I? You already ruined everything we could have had," he answered.

And with that my heart broke into a million pieces, but I wasn't going to give up.

"Alec, look you can stay in your room for, God knows how long, but I just want you to know I regret it," I said sighing.

He didn't answer so I took the opportunity to give up for now and walk away, but I felt two arms stop me.

"Wait, let's talk," Alec told me as he turned my body face him.

"Okay," I said barely over a whisper.

We walked away from the castle and to and small secluded area.

"Okay talk, explain whatever," he said.

"Look Alec it was a mistake, I know that, I didn't mean to do it, but I just got so drunk… and Alec I swear I don't remember what happened," I said softly.

"Oh, wow, because you don't remember everything is gonna be ok? Well it's not! I can't believe you would be so irresponsible!" he yelled.

"I know Alec, I know, we don't have to get back together, but I want you to forgive me," I pleaded with him, "I could never have my life completely without you."

"You swear you don't remember it?" I nodded and he continued, "And if you had the chance to do it sober with him again, would you?"

"Of course not! Alec look…look at me," I said more forcefully, "Alec I love you and only you. I don't love some sleazy man-whore who takes advantages of girl just to have some fun and get them in trouble. I love you more than anything."

This time he looked me in the eyes this time, " But how can I be sure? How do I know that you won't hurt me again?"

"Alec I won't. I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did!" he exclaimed, "I have never felt so much pain in my life. I meant it when I said you and Jane are the only ones I have left."

"Alec Carter Volturi," I said using his full name. "If I didn't love you then I would be living in America right now. If I didn't love you I would have chose Jacob over you. Alec If I didn't love you…then…then I wouldn't be trying so hard to get you back. I-I love you."

"I love you too, Renesmee," he said leaning down to kiss me. When our lips touched it felt like a million of sparks exploding and I couldn't have it any better.

"I love you so much Nessie," he said kissing my neck. He was leading me somewhere but I couldn't tell. The cottage.

"Alec, I'm not so sure," I said hesitantly.

"Nessie, I would never hurt you," he said whispering in my ear and leading me to the master bedroom.

"I know," I said kissing him roughly and breathing heavenly.

He set me down on the bed and began to kiss me.

"I love you, Nessie," those were Alec's last words of the night.

~_Next Morning_

I opened my eyes and a ray of bright sunlight streamed into the room. When I turned, I saw Alec looking intently at me.

"Alec?" I said brushing my hand over his arm, "Are you okay."

"I should be asking you that," he answered.

"Alec, I'm ok, what's wrong?"

"Did I hurt you," he asked.

"No, Alec that was the best night of my existence," I said holding his hand.

He smiled, "Me too, and I would definitely do it again. I'm sorry I was just worried if I hurt you."

"I'm okay, thanks," I said kissing him.

"I love you so much. You are by far the most beautiful girl in the world."

"I blushed, "Thank you, but don't tell Jane."

"She'll be fine having second place."

"Speaking of Jane, we should probably get back, you know see what's happening," I pointed out.

"Yes, you're right. God, I'm a terrible brother, she just broke up with her boyfriend and I wasn't there to comfort her," he said running his hair through his hand as we ran out of the cottage.

"I'm sure she understands that you had your own matters to take care of," I reasoned.

"Yeah, but I still feel bad."

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up."

"What?" he asked.

"Race ya back to the castle," I said sprinting.

"Cheater!" he yelled behind trying to catch up.

"We reached there and Alec won, "So what do I get for winning?"

"Hmm," I said pretending to think, 'I'll have to think about it."

"Tease," he whispered as we entered the castle.

"We looked in their rooms and both, the girls and guys were nowhere to be seen. Finally we went to the game room, to see Jane and Demetri eating each others faces. Me and Alec both scrunched up our faces in disgust.

"Ew, I did not need to see that," Alec said referring to seeing his sister kiss his best friend.

We left them alone to find Felix and Heidi in the garden also eating each other's faces off.

"Wow I guess none of us could hold a grudge," Alec said and I nodded.

We walked to my room and sat down just enjoying each other's company.

"Renesmee, I don't think I have loved anyone like I have loved you. Will you go out with me?" he asked.

"I looked at him confused, "I thought we already-"

"I wanted to ask you formally…so?" he persisted.

"Yes, Alec I would love to be your girlfriend.

"That's just so beautiful," Felix said blowing his nose in a tissue and coming out of no where.

"Oh my gosh Felix you are such a softy," I said throwing a pillow at him.

"Oh you wanna go?" he asked

"Bring it."

Felix jumped on me and began to tickle me.

"No F-Felix I-I'm s-sorry stop…stop! It tickles!" I squealed, "Alec..h-help!"

"I will help you girlfriend," he said wearing a blanket like a cape.

"Superman!" he yelled pulling Felix off of me and carrying me like a baby.

"Oh my hero," I swooned.

"Never fear, Alec is he!" he said putting me down and doing a stupid pose.

"Yes, I'm safe as long as your hear," I said whispering in his ear.

**SO what did you think about that smexy scene and did you think I made Alec forgive her to easily. Anybody else loved my lay-back Alec? No, just me? Okay. Haha I think this would have been a good stopping point, but I decided against it. I wouldn't do that to you ;p. So you know the drill review!**

**Bye**

**TAVF**


End file.
